Wind of Change
by Faachan
Summary: <html><head></head>Mereka sempurna, harta, pangkat dan kehormatan seakan berada dalam genggaman keduanya. Namun mereka sama sekali tak tahu, semuanya hanya alur skenario yang diatur. Kehidupannya hanya sebuah pentas Opera. Dan pernikahan ini, hanya gagasan dari sebuah drama. Hinata ditarik masuk dalam kehidupan baru. Jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri. Chap 5 updated! SasuHina. Mind to RnR?</html>
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto - sensei

Warning : AU, T* untuk konflik dan tema yang digunakan. Semi-hurt. SasuHina.

Summary : Hinata dan Sasuke sama-sama terlahir dari keluarga bangsawan Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Keduanya besar dalam lingkungan bangsawan dan hidup mengikuti aturan para bangsawan. Sampai perjodohan yang direncanakan dua keluarganya mempertemukan mereka. Mengikat dua orang yang saling mencari arti dari kebebasan satu sama lain. Bedanya, Sasuke telah lebih dulu menemukan kebebasan itu dalam hidupnya. Akankah Sasuke memperkenalkan kehidupan sesungguhnya tanpa rantai bangsawan itu pada pasangan barunya? Semua itu tergantung dari bagaimana mereka menjalani kehidupannya setelah ikrar pernikahan membelenggu mereka.

.

.

.

.

Deru mobil mendayu-dayu pendengaran, tepat di hadapannya siluet-siluet emas langit terlukis dalam ketenangan pagi buta. Aspal hitam terpaku diam merasakan dingin menguar dari mobil yang membawanya. Hawanya dingin dan tidak menyenangkan, berbeda dengan suasana di mobil-mobil keluarga pada umumnya.

Ia melirik sang ayah yang duduk tenang di samping kanannya. Sebagai kepala keluarga Hyuuga, Hiashi selalu tenang setiap kali berhadapan dengan masalah. Apa pun bentuk masalah itu. Seperti halnya hari ini, ketika dengan berat hati Tou-samanya harus melepaskan puterinya ini ke pangkuan lelaki lain. Ya benar. Setelah mewanti-wanti sejak seminggu yang lalu, saat pertama kali keluarga 'calon suami'nya datang menjemput ia di acara wisudanya. Ini adalah hari penentuan itu. Hari di mana ikatan dirinya dengan sang ayah akan merenggang dengan terjalinnya ikatan baru yang lebih kuat dan tegas. Itulah ikatan pernikahan. Dan inilah, perjodohan antara dua keluarga yang hendak mempererat hubungan keluarga. Hari ini. Tou-samanya, mengantar Hyuuga Hinata menjemput ikatan suci itu. Mungkin ini adalah awal dari penjara hidup yang selama ini sudah ia persiapkan.

Sebagai satu-satunya puteri Hyuuga, Hinata tak memiliki kebebasan seperti yang dimiliki kakaknya. Semua yang ia jalani, segala yang dirinya lakukan, adalah skenario terstruktur dari keluarganya. Seperti melakukan syuting opera, semuanya palsu. Tak ada kejujuran. Ia diajarkan perilaku sebagai bangsawan, diperintahkan sekolah di tempat yang sudah di tentukan dan mengambil jurusan yang sudah ditentukan. Hingga ia lulus, Hinata mendapati dirinya masih terkekang oleh rantai bangsawan dalam darahnya, pada akhirnya mau tak mau ia pun harus menikahi calon suami yang sudah di tentukan oleh keluarganya. Ya begitulah kejamnya takdir mengikat dirinya. Oleh karena itu, ia sudah menyadarinya, oleh sebab itu, Hinata banyak melatih hati agar tak mudah terjerumus pada perasaan tidak penting yang bisa saja menghancurkannya.

Laju mobil tak sedikit pun meragu. Melesat cepat, bahkan tak pernah Hinata merasa perjalanan jauh dari Konoha ke Suna bisa terasa secepat ini. Di belakang dan di depan mobil yang ditumpangi Hinata beserta Hiashi, beberapa mobil hitam mengiringi. Mereka adalah para penjaga yang sengaja disewa ayahnya untuk menjamin keselamatan selama perjalanan. Waktu bergerak begitu cepat, mentari telah berdiri angkuh di atas batas tombak. Mobil yang membawa mereka akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuan. Dapat Hinata lihat mobil silver sang kakak beserta istri dan anak tercintanya telah terparkir mendahului ia dan Hiashi. Hyuuga Neji yang melihat kedatangan mobil sang ayah dan adik segera memburu, membukakan pintu bagi sang kepala keluarga Hyuuga untuk keluar.

"Tou-sama." Ujarnya memberi salam. Hiashi hanya membalasnya dengan anggukkan dan senyuman tipis.

Sementara itu Tenten yang tengah menggendong buah hati mendekati sisi Hinata, membukakan pintu bagi adik iparnya untuk keluar.

"Biar aku saja Tenten-nee." Cegah Hinata, namun terlambat karena pintu mobil sudah terbuka lebar. "Terima kasih."

"Wah Hinata... Apakah aku harus jujur atau berbohong?" Tenten mengiringi Hinata yang berjalan menyusul Hiashi dan Neji di depan. Hinata sendiri hanya tersenyum bingung harus menjawab pertanyaan Tenten dengan apa.

"Jujur, kau sangat cantik Hinata."

Pernyataan Tenten seketika itu membentuk rona-rona samar di wajah putih sang puteri Hyuuga. Hinata mengenakan gaun pernikahan berwarna putih yang sederhana namun mewah, begitu pas dengan lekuk tubuhnya yang terbilang berisi. Rambut Hinata yang panjang digulung ke atas, disemat dengan sebuah kanzashi cantik berornament bunga lavender.

"Jangan berlebihan Tenten-nee." Ia menunduk demi menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Aku serius. Ayolah Hinata." Entah apa yang membuat Tenten geli bisa menggoda Hinata seperti ini. "Putera Uchiha pasti terpesona olehmu."

"Tenten-nee!" Tak dapat terelakkan wajah Hinata sudah seperti kepiting rebus rasanya, terlebih Tenten malah menyinggung soal 'calon suami'nya yang bahkan ia sendiri belum mengetahui seperti apa rupanya.

Langkah mereka sampai di depan bangunan gereja yang megah. Dua orang penjaga pintu membukakan pintu untuk Hinata dan keluarga. Terpampanglah dengan jelas puluhan kolega dan keluarga dekat Hyuuga maupun Uchiha yang datang menghadiri upacara pernikahan sederhana dua keluarga ini. Menginjak karpet merah, Hiashi menyodorkan lengannya pada Hinata, membiarkan Hinata meraih lengan itu untuk digandengnya. Kali ini dapat dilihat olehnya seorang pria dengan stelan tuxedo hitam berdiri membelakangi semua orang dari altar. Rambutnya berwarna hitam berdiri menantang bumi.

Diakah calon suamiku?

Hinata menoleh menatap sang ayah dengan wajah yang tegas menjelaskan keteguhan hatinya untuk melepaskan sang putri. Hinata dan Ayahnya terus melangkah perlahan menjajaki jalan menuju pelaminan, jantung Hinata berdegup keras namun berirama seiring detak detik pada jam besar yang menempel di dinding. Mengalunkan simfoni yang entah kenapa terasa begitu sakral. Suasana ruangan amat sunyi, hanya langkah kaki dua orang itu yang saling bersahutan mengisi udara. Begitu mendebarkan.

Hinata terperangah ketika si pria berbalik menghadap kearahnya untuk menjemput ia dari sang ayah. Garis rahangnya tegas dan dewasa, dengan mata sehitam langit malam mampu menyihir Hinata untuk terpaku membeku. Wajahnya tampan, sempurna tanpa cela. Bagaimana ini? Debar jantungnya semakin menjadi-jadi tak terkendali. Ia sesak. Udara seakan habis terisap oleh waktu yang terhenti.

Uchiha Sasuke masih setia mengulurkan satu tangan untuk menanti balasan dari gadis Hyuuga. Tak selang lama, Hinata terhenyak. Ia baru sadar bahwa dirinya sedang berada dalam acara pernikahan. Dengan cepat ia raih tangan Sasuke. Setelah itu pengucapan janji dilakukan dengan khidmat disaksikan semua orang.

.

.

"Ya, saya bersedia."

Hinata tersenyum kecut saat mendengar suaranya sendiri mengucapkan ketersedian untuk menjadi isteri bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sekarang, kalian sudah sah menjadi sepasang suami isteri. Mempelai pria, silahkan mencium sang mempelai wanita." Ucap sang Pendeta yang langsung disambut tepuk tangan meriah dari para undangan yang menghadiri upacara pernikahan.

Hinata merasa kedua bahunya dicengkeram oleh sebuah tangan kekar lalu diputar sehingga berhadapan dengan si pemilik tangan, seseorang yang dipanggil mempelai pria dan yang mengucapkan ketersediaan dirinya untuk menikahi Hinata. Sekarang mereka berdiri saling berhadapan dan Sasuke mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Hinata. Suasana di gereja semakin riuh saat bibir Sasuke berada beberapa centi saja dari bibir Hinata.

"Welcome, Mrs. Uchiha." Bisiknya pelan, membuat Hinata sedikit terkejut. Mata Hinata terbuka lebar. Dan tepat pada saat itu, -bibir Sasuke menyapu sepintas bibir tipis Hinata. Sisanya Sasuke mengecup dalam kening isterinya. Membuat Hinata memejamkan mata ketika bulir-bulir kristal jatuh dari bendungan matanya. Oh tuhan ia menangis. Ia menangis karena terharu.

Sekarang. Ia sudah menjadi milik orang ini. Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

Resepsi pernikahan diadakan di hotel Grand Konoha milik keluarga Uchiha. Meskipun melaksanakan upacara pernikahan secara sederhana, resepsi pernikahan antara Uchiha dan Hyuuga diadakan besar-besaran. Dengan desain mewah dan megah, para tamu undagan dibuat terperangah oleh penataan luar biasa yang mengubah hall hotel itu menjadi istana dalam sekejap. Sasuke adalah rajanya malam itu, ia berdiri gagah di singgasananya ditemani permaisuri anggun kebanggan Hyuuga. Keduanya benar-benar pasangan yang sempurna. Semua pasang mata yang melihat sudah pasti akan merasa iri betapa sempurnanya kehidupan pasangan pengantin baru ini. Apa yang mereka tidak punya? Harta, pangkat dan kehormatan. Segalanya seolah ada dalam genggaman mereka. Tanpa mereka tahu sedikit pun. Segala kesempurnaan itu hanya suatu klise. Penuh kepalsuan. Raut kebahagiaan, ciuman kemesraan dan gandengan keduanya, semuanya hanya skenario yang diatur.

Tepatnya sudah dua jam lamanya pasangan pengantin baru ini berdiri memberikan salam dan menerima ucapan selamat dari banyak orang. Hinata mulai merasakan kakinya berdenyut-denyut karena terlalu lama berdiri. Sasuke dapat menyadari kegusaran di wajah isterinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Bisiknya ketika orang-orang yang mengantri mengucapkan ucapan selamat sedikit lebih renggang dari sebelumnya.

"Daijoubu." Hinata beralasan. Ia tak mau menyusahkan siapa pun termasuk Suaminya yang pasti juga sama lelah sepertinya. Tak hanya kaki, kini Hinata juga merasakan kepalanya seperti berputar. Sasuke melihat wajah Hinata yang dibanjiri keringat dingin. Bohong kalau Hinata masih berkata ia tak apa-apa. Pandangannya memburam dan ia nyaris jatuh menghantam lantai kalau saja tak ada tangan Sasuke yang menangkap dirinya.

"Hinata!"

Saat itu juga semua orang panik dan cepat-cepat melakukan penanganan untuk puteri Hyuuga, ah bukan, tepatnya puteri Uchiha mereka.

.

.

.

"Sudah siuman?" Sasuke mendekati ranjang tempat Hinata terbaring dan menyentuh kening isterinya saat ia melihat pergerakan mata Hinata yang seperti hendak terbuka. Dan detik setelahnya terdengar erangan kecil gadis itu. Kini Sasuke yakin jika isterinya benar-benar sudah siuman.

"Aku panggil Hyuuga-san sebentar." Tapi baru saja Sasuke berdiri, Hinata menahan tangan Sasuke, mengisyaratkan agar tetap tinggal. Sekilas, Hinata merasa aneh dengan ruangan yang ia tempati. Ia langsung mengedarkan pandangannya secara menyeluruh ke ruangan ini. Sebuah kamar bercat dinding putih dengan perabotan minimalis yang semuanya di dominasi oleh warna putih. Sedangkan ia sendiri sedang tidur di sebuah ranjang ukuran King Size berwarna merah marun dengan taburan kelopak-kelopak mawar putih di seluruh bagian permukaannya. Pada keempat sudut tempat tidur terdapat tiang berukuran sama yang dibalut oleh kain-kain kelambu berwarna putih tipis. Pencahayaan kamar pun bisa dibilang sangat remang, hanya cahaya dari jajaran lilin di lantai yang bergoyang goyang diterpa hawa dingin yang menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya. Sangat cocok untuk romatisme pasangan pengantin baru seperti dirinya dan Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata yakin semua ini sudah dipersiapkan oleh keluarganya maupun keluarga Uchiha. Entahlah, ia hanya merasa bahwa semua orang -termasuk keluarganya- seperti sedang berupaya menenggelamkan ia ke dasar lumpur terdalam dari suatu lautan. Hatinya miris.

Rupanya ia masih menggunakan pakaian pengantinnya, begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Saat melihat jam dinding berbentuk bulat dengan ornament keemasan ia kaget. Pasalnya jarum pendek sudah menunjuk angka sebelas malam.

"A-aku pingsan berapa jam?" Hinata mencoba bangun tapi ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Tiga jam. Jangan bangun dulu. Tidurlah."

Hinata menunduk. "Tapi aku tidak bisa tidur dengan pakaian seperti ini, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke tampak berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah kau juga harus membersihkan diri." Ia pun melepaskan tangannya agar Hinata bisa leluasa bangun.

Berkali-kali Hinata memandangi pantulan dirinya pada cermin di dalam kamar mandi. Sialnya, berjam-jam dari mulai melaksanakan upacara pernikahan hingga resepsi cukup menguras tenaganya. Wajahnya tampak pucat mengerikan dan kedua matanya cekung kelelahan. Bagaimana tidak? Malam sebelumnya Hinata tidak bisa tidur semalaman entah karena gugup atau apa. Hal itulah yang menyebabkan staminanya habis sebelum pesta usai dan terpaksa harus berakhir tidak menyenangkan. Setelah menyelesaikan semuanya, Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya berbalut jubah handuk. Ia tidak bisa berbohong kalau saat ini pun kepalanya masih terasa berdenyut-denyut begitu sakit. Namun ia melupakan rasa sakit itu saat melihat di depan pintu masuk, pada gantungan jas tersampir satu jas berwarna putih khas jas yang sering kali digunakan oleh seorang dokter. Hinata memperhatikan ruangan yang kini jauh lebih terang dari sebelumnya karena lilin-lilin yang berserakan di lantai sudah tandas, begitu pula dengan tempat tidur mereka yang sudah bersih dari tebaran kelopak bunga. Rasanya kamar jadi jauh lebih nyaman jika seperti ini.

Tak berselang lama terdengar suara pintu terbuka tanda seseorang masuk, Hinata dapat melihat suaminya muncul dari balik pintu dengan hanya menggenakan kaos santai. Ia kembali dengan sesuatu di tangannya.

"Kau harus makan dan minum obat Hinata."

Hinata berspekulasi bahwa suaminya ini adalah tipe orang yang irit bicara, sebab sejak pertemuan pertamanya siang tadi di upacara hingga malam ini, hanya beberapa kata saja yang Sasuke ucapkan. Itu pun singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Kau seorang dokter, Uchiha-san?" Hinata tidak menggubris permintaan Sasuke, ia menunjuk pada jas putih yang tadi sempat jadi perhatiannya.

"Hn. Cepatlah makan. Lalu tidur. Dan... Panggil saja aku Sasuke."

Hinata berjalan menghampiri Sasuke sesaat kemudian kepalanya mendadak berdenyut dan hampir membuatnya terjembab untuk kedua kalinya jika saja Sasuke tak sigap meraih lengan Hinata. Sasuke membaringkan Hinata di tempat tidur dengan sedikit mengganjal kepalanya menggunakan bantal.

Sasuke mengambil mangkuk berisi bubur yang tadi dibawanya. Dengan lembut menyodorkan satu sendok untuk Hinata.

"A-aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

Hinata menggerakan tangan hendak meraih sendok namun Sasuke mrnjauhkannya. Menghalagi tindakan Hinata.

"Makan saja." pintanya tak mau mendengar bantahan. Mau tak mau Hinata mengikuti keinginan Sasuke untuk menyuapi dirinya. Sekilas semburat merah memanasi pipinya. Ia malu sekali. Kali pertama bertemu dengan pria ini ia sudah banyak menyusahkan. Apa boleh buat jika keadaan yang bicara lain.

Sasuke sukses membuat Hinata menghabiskan semangkuk bubur berkalori tinggi. Hinata bersumpah akan melakukan sit up seratus kali setelah ini kalau tak mau volume tubuhnya melebar. Setelah semuanya Sasuke cukup mengembalikan mangkuk pada nampannya lalu menaruhnya di atas nakas. Ia menyodorkan segelas air putih dan beberapa butir obat untuk Hinata minum. Awalnya Hinata ragu, namun melihat bahwa Sasuke seperti akan menelan ia kalau tidak menurut maka Hinata pun meneguk obat itu. Sekarang apa lagi?

"Tidur." titah Sasuke. "Kau kurang konsumsi tidur Hinata. Tekanan darahmu menurun sehingga kau tak sadarkan diri tadi siang. Jangan terlalu banyak memikirkan sesuatu." Sasuke membetulkan posisi Hinata. Menarik selimut hingga menutupi sepertiga tubuh Hinata. Gadis itu bahkan sampai tak menyadari bahwa dirinya masih menggunakan jubah handuk. Ia menuruti permintaan Sasuke, Hinata memejamkan matanya.

"Sasuke-kun." Sasuke berbalik saat mendengar Hinata memanggil namanya. Ia dapat melihat sepasang mutiara dari gadis itu tengah menatap dalam dirinya. "Kenapa Sasuke-kun... Tidak m-menagih hakmu malam ini d-dariku?"

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Hinata. Tidurlah."

Setelah mengatakannya Sasuke melangkah menuju pintu dan hilang seperti angin yang berlalu begitu saja. Malam yang hening. Membuat Hinata perlahan-lahan jatuh dalam lelap. Ia lelah. Ia lelah mengikuti arus dunia yang keras menyeretnya tenggelam. Ia dan Sasuke adalah korban dari itu semua. Dalam sejarah hidupnya, Hinata tak pernah mengenal apa itu kebebasan.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya Hinata terbangun dengan keadaan yang jauh lebih fresh dari sebelumnya. Sepertinya obat yang semalam Sasuke berikan padanya cukup ampuh. Hinata merasa lebih ringan. Ia menyapu seisi kamar dengan sepasang lavendernya, namun tidak ada satu pun tanda tanda kehidupan di sana. Hanya beberapa koper besar tergeletak tak bertuan di lantai. Dari jendela kamar, gorden bergerak-gerak diterpa angin musim semi. Hari menghangat seiring pergerakan matahari yang merantai waktu menjelang terang.

Hinata bangkit, berupaya membersihkan diri sebelum keluar kamar dan bertemu keluarga Sasuke. Ia harus ingat bahwa dirinya kini berada di rumah orangtua suaminya. Lupa-lupa ingat Hinata menerka-nerka bahwa semalam, sebelum tidur dirinya masih menggunakan jubah handuk, mungkinkah Sasuke yang mengganti pakaian Hinata? Tidak. Wajanya memanas.

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya membersihkan dan menata diri, Hinata langkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar. Hinata baru mengetahui bahwa dirinya berada di lantai atas setelah menemukan anak tangga yang mengarah ke bawah berserta pembatas loteng yang memampangkan keseluruhan isi dari ruang tengah Mansion Uchiha. Tak diragukan lagi mengingat Uchiha dari Suna merupakan keluarga bangsawan dengan perusahaan elektronik terbesar di Jepang, nyaris mengalahkan Hyuuga dari Konoha yang bergelut di bidang otomotif.

Hinata mendapati Uchiha Mikoto, sang ibu keluarga Uchiha tengah disibukkan dengan kegiatannya memasak dibantu beberapa maid di dapur. Hinata sedikit malu menghampiri mertuanya dengan keadaan ia yang malah bangun kesiangan.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu? Ka.. kaa-sama?"

Mikoto menoleh sambil tersenyum menyambut Hinata. Dada Hinata menghangat, lama sekali ia tak pernah memperoleh senyuman sehangat ini dari seorang wanita yang berperan menjadi ibunya. Hinata terlalu lama melupakan seperti apa rasanya dicintai oleh ibu. Sejak ia mendapati dirinya telah kehilangan sang ibu di usia yang masih terlalu dini untuk memahami dunia.

"Kemari!"

Mikoto tak melarang juga tidak menolak. Ia membiarkan Hinata membantunya. Padahal dalam mansion Uchiha terdapat banyak maid yang dipekerjakan, namun Mikoto selalu tetap menyediakan masakan buatan tangannya untuk keluarganya. Hinata bisa melihat bahwa mertuanya merupakan wanita yang berpegang teguh terhadap prinsip sebagai seorang isteri yang baik. Ia dengan cekatan bergerak dari counter dapur memindahkan makanan menuju meja makan. Mikoto adalah sosok wanita yang patut diteladani, itulah yang Hinata simpulkan. Hinata tahu bahwa pekerjaan Mikoto sebagai staf dewan di perusahaan tak kalah banyaknya dengan pekerjaan Fugaku sebagai Presiden, namun ia tetap berusaha menjadi isteri dan ibu yang baik.

Selesai dengan semua urusan dapur, satu persatu anggota keluarga Uchiha muncul menuju meja makan. Termasuk pria Uchiha lain selain Sasuke yang Hinata yakini sebagai saudara Sasuke. Ia tak kenal pasti. Yang pasti, hari ini semua orang berkumpul di meja makan meskipun hari sudah menjelang siang. Sepertinya mereka semua mengambil cuti. Sasuke tiba paling terakhir dan langsung duduk di samping Hinata. Setelah itu kegiatan makan pun berjalan, tanpa suara, atau bisa dibilang tak satu pun yang berani bersuara. Hanya denting sendok yang mengisi atmosfir ruangan. Begitulah jika kau tak tahu bagaimana para bangsawan bersikap di depan meja makan. Table manner adalah sesuatu yang teramat penting bagi kehormatan mereka.

"Siang ini kami akan pergi." Sasuke memulai setelah menandaskan isi gelasnya. Tentunya setelah semua orang selesai dengan makanannya.

"Tidak bisakah lebih lama di sini?" Mikoto berusaha mencegah. Pasalnya baru kali ini saja mereka, keluarga Uchiha dapat berkumpul lengkap di meja makan. Mikoto hanya menginginkan lebih banyak moment seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku, tugasku harus dimulai besok." Nampak raut kecewa dari wajah Mikoto akan jawaban Sasuke.

Fugaku yang sejak awal hanya menyimak ikut angkat bicara. "Kau bisa mencari rumah di Suna jika saja kau menurut."

"Aku mohon jangan ungkit masalah itu lagi, Tou-sama." Sasuke menunduk demi menghormati ucapan Fugaku yang sedikit menyinggung dirinya. "Aku sudah melakukan satu keinginan Tou-sama. Jadi tolong biarkan kami pergi."

Sasuke adalah seorang dokter. Ya benar. Ia adalah satu-satunya keturunan Uchiha yang melenceng dari takdirnya sebagai pewaris Uchiha. Ketika Uchiha Itachi, sang kakak menuruti semua keinginan keluarganya, maka Sasuke justru membantah semua itu. Ia tak pernah suka hidup dalam kekangan. Sasuke terus mencari dan mencari letak kebebasan yang amat dirindukannya, hingga pertemuan ia dengan seorang pemuda Uzumaki membawanya pada portal menuju kebebasan itu. Selama hidupnya, Sasuke tidak pernah sekali pun mengikuti kemauan sang ayah agar ia menjadi pembantu Itachi dalam melestarikan aset milik Uchiha. Ketika Fugaku menyuruh anak-anaknya hanya untuk memasuki sekolah bisnis, Sasuke menentang karena cita-citanya adalah menjadi dokter. Hal itu mengundang kekecewaan besar dalam hidup Fugaku. Ia tidak berhasil membawa Sasuke menuju puncak kejayaan Uchiha karena Sasuke yang selalu menentangnya. Menentang takdirnya. Nama Uchiha Sasuke pun tenggelam seiring tingkah lakunya yang berlainan jalur, hanya sedikit dari orang-orang yang mengenal bahwa Sasuke adalah putera dari keluarga Uchiha. Dari semua itu, Fugaku hanya melontarkan satu keinginannya untuk anak bungsunya. Ia ingin Sasuke menurut untuk dijodohkan dengan wanita terpilih. Hanya itu. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke menurut.

Fugaku bungkam tak berniat menanggapi. Kekecewaan akan Sasuke sudah terlalu mengakar kuat dalam hatinya. Hinata bisa merasakan suasana meja makan yang begitu dingin, ia menebak jika hubungan antara keluarga Uchiha memang kurang baik. Terutama antara kepala keluarga dengan anak bungsunya. Rasanya seperti kau sedang menghitung mundur sebuah bom waktu yang siaga untuk meledak. Terasa begitu mencekam.

"Ah apakah sebaiknya aku antar kalian?" kali ini Itachi turut andil demi mencairkan suasana mencekik ini.

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan menyetir sendiri."

Dan seperti itulah bagaimana kisah kehidupan antara Hinata dan Sasuke dimulai. Kehidupan baru mereka. Kehidupan yang membawa keduanya pada arus yang sarat oleh pelajaran. Kehidupan yang akan menuntun mereka menuju akhir dari segalanya.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

Author Note :

Hai-hai, Author datang membawa fict baru. Mood Author yang suka naik turun ini sungguh sulit diatasi. Kalau mood saya lagi bagus maka fict Our Reason yang paling cocok untuk ditulis supaya bumbu-bumbu komedinya agak terasa. Dan gini nih kalo mood lagi down, tangan malahan bergerak sendiri buat nulis fict hurt kayak gini. Berhubung saya kurang suka konflik yang berbelit-belit jadi mungkin saya nggak melabelinya dengan genre Hurt Comfort.

Yop. Mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto - sensei

Warning : AU, T* untuk tema dan bahasa yang digunakan, semi-hurt, SasuHina.

.

.

.

Wind of Change Chapter 2

Mereka sempurna, harta, pangkat dan kehormatan seakan berada dalam genggaman keduanya. Namun mereka sama sekali tak tahu, semuanya hanya alur skenario-yang diatur. Kehidupannya hanya sebuah pentas Opera. Dan pernikahan ini, hanya gagasan dari sebuah drama. Hinata ditarik masuk dalam kehidupan baru.

.

.

.

"Naruto, ini sudah waktunya."

Seorang wanita berambut pirang pucat berdiri tegas di dekat Naruto. Ia cepat-cepat menutup buku agenda yang sejak tadi digunakannya. Menyematkan kacamata hitam lalu sedikit merapikan diri. Dari jendela kecil pesawat Naruto dapat menyaksikan puluhan mungkin ratusan orang berkerumun tak jauh dari tempatnya kini berada. Mereka adalah singa-singa kelaparan dalam jelmaan wartawan yang siap siaga memangsa dan melahap dirinya kapan pun. Ia harus menyiapkan diri. Naruto pun bangkit.

"Baiklah. Ayo!"

Ia melangkah duluan. Sementara wanita di belakangnya malah diam tak merespon, sejurus kemudian tas kebesaran di tangan Naruto sudah berpindah ke tangan si wanita.

"Biar aku yang bawa."

"Maaf Yamanaka-san. Tapi kau bukan manajerku."

"Lupakan. Aku bisa menjadi manajermu kapan pun. Ayo!"

Pintu pesawat terbuka. Ratusan orang di lapangan luas bandar udara bergumul berebut mengambil rekaman atau gambar sang aktor. Spontan kerlap-kerlip cahaya kamera memenuhi pandangan Naruto. Sebuah tangan menggenggam lengan Naruto, diikuti beberapa bodyguard berpakaian hitam menggiring Naruto dan Ino turun dari pesawat, mereka berjalan tergesa menuju tempat konferensi pers masih di gedung yang sama dengan bandara ini.

"Saya nyatakan bahwa saya menyanggah semua tuduhan yang tertuju pada saya. Bahwa semua itu tidaklah benar." Ungkap Naruto, seketika bermacam bentuk pertanyaan terlontar untuk dirinya. Ruangan mendadak gaduh.

"Sayonara."

Setelah itu Naruto kembali digiring para bodyguard menuju mobil hitam yang akan membawanya.

Naruto mengeratkan mantel merahnya. Musim gugur akan segera berakhir dan tak lama lagi negeri ini akan tertutup lapisan putih nan indahnya salju. Terutama distrik Tokyo yang tak pernah sunyi meskipun puncak musim dingin nanti temperatur menurun begitu drastis. Sayangnya Naruto tak ada niat sama sekali untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di kota metropolitan itu. Ada tempat lain yang baginya lebih baik dari Tokyo.

"Ke Kiri 'kan?"

Di kursi pengemudi Uchiha Sasuke duduk, ia yang terlalu fokus dengan stirnya terhenyak oleh kalimat Naruto.

Sasuke sangat tahu kemana tujuan Naruto saat hatinya sedang tidak baik seperti saat ini. Kebetulan dirinya yang sedang dalam perjalanan dari Suna menuju Kiri melewati Tokyo sehingga bisa sekalian menjemput Naruto sepulangnya dari New York. Sasuke tak berniat mengatakan apa pun. Tak ada yang bisa dirinya lakukan untuk membantu sahabatnya, ia cukup menuruti apa yang Naruto minta.

"Ngomong-ngomong Hyuuga, ah maksudku Uchiha Hinata-san, ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu. Aku Uzumaki Naruto, teman Sasuke."

Naruto memperkenalkan diri. Sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan nada suara aneh yang mendominasi dirinya, sejak dari pesawat, sejak Naruto mempersiapkan hati menghadapi orang-orang itu sebuah perasaan tak nyaman seakan mengikutinya. Hinata menyadari hal tersebut. Nampaknya Uzumaki Naruto bukan tipe orang yang bisa dengan sempurna menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Aku tahu. Kau Uzumaki Naruto, aktor yang melekat dengan peran 'Meiji' dalam serial Meiji Monogatari-nya yang fenomenal." Hinata yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke menyahut seraya berusaha menunjukkan senyuman.

Mobil melaju tenang menyusuri jalan yang terbungkus helaian guguran bunga-bunga ginkgo. Selama perjalanan tak satu pun dari Naruto, Ino, Hinata maupun Sasuke yang berniat memulai percakapan. Sedikit tak nyaman Hinata berada kembali di tengah-tengah suasana mencekam. Hari sudah mulai gelap. Mobil yang membawa mereka berjalan selama kurang lebih tiga jam lamanya, akhirnya berhenti sebelum kemudian deru mesin mati. Sampailah rombongan Sasuke setelah perjalanan jauh mereka tempuh menuju tujuan mereka, Kota Kiri. Kota kecil di Distrik Tokyo.

"Sakura sudah diberi tahu, Naruto?" akhirnya Sasuke memulai.

"Hm. Ya. Sudah keberitahu agar jangan menungguku. Karena mungkin aku baru akan bisa kembali ke Konoha lusa nanti."

"Cepat selesaikan masalahmu." pesan Sasuke. "Dan Yamanaka-san, aku sangat berharap besar pada intuisimu sebagai polisi. Jaga Naruto karena pasti wartawan akan segera mencium keberadaan kalian."

Tepatnya hanya kalimat-kalimat itulah yang bisa ia berikan untuk sahabatnya. Ia bukan orang yang terbiasa dengan banyak bicara jadi pasti perkataannya terlalu baku dan singkat. Meski Sasuke tetap berharap kalimatnya dapat menyemangati Naruto.

Setelah mengantar Naruto ke tempat persembunyian sementaranya, Sasuke melanjutkan perjalanan kembali pada tujuan menuju rumah baru. Tinggal sebentar saja Sasuke dan Hinata akan sampai di rumah baru mereka. Suasana begitu sunyi, hanya sedikit lampu-lampu jalanan yang menerangi malam, sedang sisanya adalah barisan pohon-pohon tinggi yang berdiri tegak menantang langit. Selebihnya merupakan hutan tanpa satu pun penghuni bahkan sekedar kendaraan lain yang melintas. Hinata tertidur ditenggelamkan keheningan dalam mobil yang terus menekan dirinya. Sasuke dapat melihat kedamaian pada wajah lelap isterinya. Pria itu sempatkan berhenti sebentar, mengambil sweater miliknya yang ia taruh di bagasi sekedar menyelimuti tubuh Hinata agar tidak membeku kedinginan. Sudah pasti Hinata kelelahan meskipun tak menunjukkannya disaat terjaga. Hal itu dapat terlihat dari betapa lelapnya tidur Hinata sampai tak sadar kini mobil yang membawa mereka telah sampai di tempat tujuan. Meski masih beberapa jalan gang kecil dan juga jalanan yang melintasi sedikit pesawahan yang harus dilewati Sasuke. Sampai mobil hitamnya tiba di sebuah pemukiman lenggang nan tenang. Rumah-rumah di tempat itu mayoritas bergaya tradisional jepang bernuansa klasik Era Edo. Hanya terdapat beberapa rumah saja dari sekian luas wilayah yang ada. Benar-benar kota kecil di Distrik Tokyo. Bahkan lebih terlihat seperti sebuah desa dari pada kota. Sasuke memarkirkan mobil pada salah satu rumah tradisional bercat putih cokelat. Malam yang tenang dengan pekarangan dan rumah yang tenang. Suara gemuruh mobil terdengar begitu jelas.

"Hinata, sudah sampai." Sasuke mematikan mesin mobil.

Perlahan kedua kelopak mata Hinata terbuka. Ia terpaku seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang kini terpampang di hadapannya. Sebuah rumah yang bisa dibilang cukup sederhana dengan elemen kayu mendominasi keseluruhan komponen rumah. Hinata memerhatikan jendela dari kertas lilin dengan ukiran indah kayu di permukaannya. Lantai rumah yang tersusun dari kayu nampak lebih tinggi beberapa centi meter dari permukaan tanah. Sedang halaman rumah sama sekali tak terlihat sempit, justru sangat luas hingga terdapat beberapa pohon tinggi dan besar tumbuh. Ada perkebunan kecil di sudut halaman. Sangat asri dan masih bertahan dengan nuansa tradisi yang kental. Seolah Hinata tidak sedang berada di zaman modern.

"Kau tidak suka?"

Sasuke hanya berpikir jika puteri yang selama hidupnya tinggal dan tumbuh di dalam Mansion yang layaknya kastil megah seperti Hyuuga Hinata mungkin tidak bisa jika harus hidup di tempat seperti ini. "Aku bisa mencari tempat lain jika kau tidak suka."

"Tidak. Tidak perlu Sasuke-kun. Tempat ini sangat menarik."

"Hn. Baiklah."

Sasuke keluar menuju bagasi untuk mengeluarkan semua koper bawaan Hinata. Perhatian Hinata beralih pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menerka jika jaket yang menyelimuti dan menghangatkan tubuhnya pastilah Sasuke yang melakukan. Ia turut keluar mengikuti Sasuke menyeret koper hingga di teras depan rumah. Hinata menginjakkan kaki di depan pintu cokelat berbahan kayu. Sedikit ragu dan takut menyergap seisi hatinya. Ada apa ini? Kini ia benar-benar bersama kehidupan barunya. Bersama Uchiha Sasuke. Suaminya.

Sasuke merogoh kunci untuk membuka sebuah ruangan sederhana seukuran enam belas tatami menyambut langkah pertama keduanya. Di tengah-tengah ruangan terdapat satu meja berkaki pendek dengan dua pasang zabuton yang ditaruh saling berhadapan. Belum pernah sebelumnya Hinata membayangkan kehidupan barunya di mulai dari tempat sederhana ini.

Hinata dan Sasuke masuk. Memperkenalkan diri pada hunian baru dua insan tersebut. Apakah Hinata harus berpikir jika hidup itu masih selalu kejam? Kejam karena membawanya pada kehidupan bersama Uchiha Sasuke, dan kejam karena membawanya pada kehidupan di tempat yang tidak pernah ia merasakan menempatinya sepanjang hidupnya sebagai Hyuuga. Hinata tidak pernah sekalipun tidur di tempat selain ruangan yang luasanya tak terbantahkan. Kini Hinata harus berupaya menyesuaikan diri. Bagaimana pun ia juga manusia, seorang gadis yang punya impian untuk menjadi isterinya yang menurut pada suaminya di masa depan. Inilah saatnya Hinata. Inilah saatnya kau menunjukkan pada semua orang bagaimana etika dan pendidikan karakter yang dipelajarinya sebagai puteri Hyuuga bisa teraplikasikan dengan baik dalam kehidupan nyata.

Hinata dan Sasuke bersama-sama membereskan barang bawaan mereka yang sebagian besar terdiri dari pakaian. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi keduanya menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan tersebut. Setelah itu Hinata mendapati dirinya kelaparan, pantas mengingat hanya sarapan pagi bersama keluarga Uchiha yang mengisi perutnya seharian. Karenanya, sementara Sasuke membersihkan diri di kamar mandi, Hinata melenggang menuju dapur untuk membuat paling tidak makanan sederhana yang bisa mengganti tenaga. Hinata ingat betul ucapan ibu mertuanya yang mengatakan bahwa makanan favorit Sasuke adalah semua makanan asalkan berunsur tomat. Terdengar menggelikan bahwa ternyata dibalik sifat dingin si Uchiha bungsu rupanya memiliki sisi lembut seperti tomat juga. Kira-kira di mana ia bisa menemukan tomat? Ia membuka lemari es. Benar saja, sekantung besar tomat menghabiskan nyaris seluruh tempat di dalam kulkas. Baiklah... Apa yang akan ia buat?

Hinata masih pada pekerjaannya mengaduk-aduk isi wajan seraya memasak air hangat ketika Sasuke yang hendak menuju ruang tengah melintas di dapur dan melihat Hinata.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Hinata tersentak dengan kemunculan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba tanpa ia sadari.

Ia berbalik cepat mengabaikan sejenak isi dari wajan. "Sa-Sasuke-kun. Tunggulah sebentar lagi. Ini tidak akan lama."

"Kau memasak?" sebelah alis kiri Sasuke terangkat, "Tidak perlu Hinata. Aku akan makan besok."

"Ti-tidak bisa. Aku tahu k-kau pasti lelah dan lapar. Tunggulah."

Kini Sasuke harus menerima dengan kesadaran penuh bahwa wanita yang menjadi isterinya ini memiliki sifat keras kepala. Yah seperti dirinya.

"Hn. Terserah."

Sasuke melirik sebuah majalah yang sedikit bagiannya muncul dari dalam ransel hitam milik Hinata tak jauh dari pintu dapur. Masih dengan posisi berdiri bersandar pada tiang pintu ia membuka halaman demi halaman majalah. Sampai perhatian kedua matanya tertarik pada gambar seorang pria yang amat dikenalnya, foto pria berambut pirang terpampang besar menjadi topik menarik untuk dibaca. Setengah tidak percaya Sasuke betapa respon negatif para warta berita akan isu tuduhan yang saat ini menjerat sahabatnya. Lebih buruk dari itu, dirinya sebagai sahabat tidak bisa melakukan apa pun.

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian pada aroma wangi sup yang menyeruak melintasi udara. Matanya menatap punggung rapuh Hinata. Memerhatikan kegesitan sang istri menyiapkan makanan untuk dirinya. Tanpa disadari, Sasuke terpaku lama. Lensanya terkunci dalam sebuah ruang yang hanya ada Hinata sebagai objeknya. Otot-otot kakinya seolah berontak untuk segera bergerak barang sedikit mendekat. Hasratnya membuncah mendorong sebuah keinginan untuk memeluk punggung indah itu. Menyesap wangi dari rambut indogo itu. Namun otak yang masih dalam batas kewarasan memproses dan memprogram agar cukup di tempat itu saja ia berpijak. Cukup memandangi dari kejauhan.

"S-Sasuke-kun?!"

Hinata terkejut disangkanya Sasuke sudah pergi dari tempat itu sejak tadi. Ia tidak menyadari jika suaminya masih berdiri tanpa berpindah sedikit pun. Pandangan Hinata berganti melihat majalah bulanan di tangan Sasuke tepat pada gambar yang tadi sempat membuat miris hati seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Itu adalah majalah milik Hinata yang sengaja ia selipkan ke dalam ransel untuk dibaca olehnya jika merasa jenuh saat di perjalanan. Kenyataannya, justru Hinata tertidur pulas hingga ia dan Sasuke sampai di tempat ini.

"Aku akan menunggu di ruang tengah."

Sasuke pergi begitu saja setelah mengatakannya. Meninggalkan sisa-sisa keheranan dalam diri Hinata akan tingkah aneh dirinya.

Tak lama setelah itu, Hinata telah selesai dengan pekerjaan membuat sup untuk Sasuke. Dengan cekatan ia pindahkan satu-persatu piring dan peralatan makan lainnya ke atas meja makan yang terletak tidak jauh dari dapur, hanya terpisahkan oleh sekat pendek. Saat kemudian Sasuke kembali ke dapur.

"Kita makan di ruang tengah." ujarnya. Dua tangan Sasuke sudah terisi oleh dua piring yang siaga ia bawa.

Hinata mengerutkan kening bingung. Di ruang tengah? Tempat di mana televisi dan meja berkaki pendek berada. Yang benar saja. Itu bukan tempat yang di desain untuk makan. Pertama, ini melanggar etika table manner yang melarang kita makan sambil menonton atau paling tidak sambi mengobrol. Dan kedua, Sasuke adalah putera seorang bangsawan yang seharusnya juga mengetahui hal ini sama seperti dirinya.

"Kenapa? Bawa saja sisanya." Sasuke pergi mendahului Hinata menuju ruang tengah.

Tanpa sepatah kata pun. Tepatnya, tanpa Sasuke memberikan kesempatan untuk Hinata menyanggah atau menolak, Hinata terpaksa menurut pada keinginan sang Uchiha bungsu. Ia membawakan mangkuk dan piring-piring lainnya tak lupa minuman beserta gelas. Inilah awalnya, ia akan merasakan makan yang 'bebas'. Tanpa aturan yang menjenuhkan. Tidak buruk juga.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hiduplah seperti kelopak sakura yang mekar indah di bulan april, tanpa pamrih ia menaungi banyak kebahagiaan, memberi segala keistimewaan. Meskipun mekar di waktu yang singkat, sakura yang gugur, membekas menjadi kerinduan setiap orang."

Tulis sang ibu pada suatu kertas. Kala itu senja berkelana menjemput malam diantara siluet-siluet bias oranye langit. Gadis kecil tertawa menggapai-gapai dahan Sakura dengan tangan mungilnya, namun tak sampai. Sang ibu melipat kertas di tangannya, menyelipkannya pada keranjang tamasya. Ia kembali memperhatikan buah hati tercinta dalam keasyikannya melompat-lompat. Sepasang bening miliknya memandang gadis kecil penuh kasih.

"Aku ingin menjadi..." suara si gadis cempreng. Gadis kecil bersiap melompat. "Menjadi sakura!" Namun tetap kaki mungilnya tak sampai setinggi itu untuk melompat lebih jauh lagi.

Sang ibu tersenyum bangga menyaksikan kegigihan puterinya menggapai bunga sakura. Ia pun bangkit menghampiri gadis kecil. Merangkum puterinya dalam dekapan terhangat. Kemudian mengangkat tubuh mungil sang gadis. "Kalau begitu biar Ibu yang menjadi dahan bagi Hinata-chan untuk menjadi sakura. Eh?"

Hinata memekik senang saat tangan mungilnya bisa memetik sakura. Ibu tersenyum kembali, ia terus tersenyum seakan tak pernah habis senyuman dalam dirinya. Mata gadis kecil berbinar menatap bunga merah muda yang ranum kini berpindah ke genggamannya. Warna pink yang berpadu dengan putih membentuk suatu kesatuan harmoni menakjubkan. Melapangkan.

"Indah..." Ia berbisik.

"Sudah gelap sayang. Ayo pulang." ibu mencium Hinata penuh kasih. Dibalas anggukkan semangat si gadis kecil. Detik berikutnya mereka tertawa bersama. Ibu mengambil keranjang, kedua orang itu pun pergi meninggalkan guguran sakura yang terhampar di atas permadani rumput, meninggalkan kelopak sakura baru yang hendak mekar, meninggalkan tarian gemulai sakura dalam hempasan angin.

-Jadilah sakura yang Indah-

Kelopak mata gadis kecil yang kini telah tumbuh dalam sosok dewasa perlahan terbuka, kekosongan membungkusnya dalam hening. Sesuatu dalam dirinya seolah lenyap melesap seiring kesadaran yang berkumpul membawa ia kembali ke dunia nyata. Senyuman dan ciuman sang ibu hanya fantasi alam mimpi. Takkan pernah menjadi nyata. Fakta itu merobek kembali balutan luka yang lama ia simpan, seakan menekan saraf-saraf otak dan hatinya untuk merasakan kembali rasa sakit berbaring dalam kehampaan. Ia lebih memilih agar sosok itu tak perlu lagi muncul di hadapannya, walau dalam wujud mimpi sekalipun. Yang pergi biarkanlah pergi. Ia tak peduli.

Hinata menatap jarum jam yang menempel di dinding dalam diam. Pukul 03.00. Ia berpaling pada seorang yang terbaring di sampingnya. Uchiha Sasuke tertidur pulas dengan posisi tubuh terlentang menghadap langit-langit, sama sekali tidak bergerak dari posisi awal ia tidur. Selimut yang digunakan Hinata berantakan sampai ke kaki sementara Sasuke masih pada keadaan seperti ketika keduanya mulai memejamkan mata semalam. Ia merasakan seluruh otot tubuhnya pegal-pegal karena belum terbiasa menggunakan futon yang memang lebih tipis dibandingkan tempat tidur ia di Mansion Hyuuga yang besar dan empuk.

Hinata tanpa sadar memerhatikan wajah Sasuke yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja dari wajahnya. Tenang dan damai, itulah ekspresi yang mendominasi diri Sasuke saat tengah tertidur. Sungguh pria yang tegas dan berkepribadian dingin, Hinata bisa merasakan kharisma yang sangat kuat mempengaruhi segala indera dirinya menguar dari seorang Sasuke. Garis wajahnya tegas dan keras. Benarkah jika Sasuke ini termasuk orang yang disiplin dan berani? Entah apa yang membuat Hinata menyimpulkan jika Sasuke adalah orang yang disiplin dan berani.

Setelah cukup lama berkhayal ria, Hinata bangkit. Menjejakkan kakinya sepelan mungkin pada lantai kayu rumahnya, takut-takut kalau lantai kayu kamarnya berderit dan akan mengganggu tidur lelap Sasuke. Ia tahu suaminya pasti kelelahan setelah seharian kemarin melakukan perjalanan jauh. Ia akan membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu sebelum memasak dan membereskan banyak hal. Ia harus ingat, saat ini dan seterusnya Hinata adalah seorang yang memiliki tanggungjawab sebagai seorang isteri terhadap suaminya. Sekalipun tanpa maid yang membantu seperti ketika dirinya masih berada di kediaman Hyuuga.

Pagi beranjak menuai cahaya-cahaya semangat dari balik pergerakan awan di hamparan biru langit. Suara-suara burung saling bersahut-sahutan. Dari jendela kamar yang terbuka, terpampang hamparan pesawahan berundak-undak. Padahal hari masih gelap, tapi penduduk sekitar sudah disibukkan kegiatan mereka merawat tanaman. Ini adalah pagi pertama yang indah untuk Sasuke. Ia telah menyelesaikan kegiatan dirinya berbenah diri, mengenakan kemeja hijau toska dengan dasi berwarna biru. Hari ini adalah hari pertama Sasuke menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang dokter di kota kecil Kiri. Menenteng koper tangan, ia pun melangkah keluar dari kamar.

Di ruang tengah, di depan televisi, berbagai jenis makanan sudah tersaji pada meja kayu berkaki pendek. Di atas zabuton Hinata duduk asyik menonton tanpa menyadari kehadiran Sasuke. Sebelum kemudian bayangan Sasuke masuk ke area pandangannya, ia nyaris terperanjat karena kaget dengan kedatangan yang tiba-tiba tersebut. Tapi ia berusaha sebisa mungkin menutupi kegugupan yang menyergap dirinya. Menetralkan detak jantungnya yang tak beraturan. Hinata menarik napas panjang.

"O-Ohayou Sasuke-kun." Ia menyapa.

"Hn."

Sasuke melihat Hinata dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. Jarang-jarang gadis bangsawan mau mengenakan kimono sederhana seperti itu. Bahkan tanpa make up, tanpa dandanan sekalipun Hinata tetap terlihat anggun di mata sang Uchiha, tepatnya di mata siapa pun yang melihat. Anehnya, Hinata yang semalam menolak makan di ruang tengah kini malah menyiapkan sarapan mereka di sana.

"Kupikir makan di sini jauh lebih menyenangkan."

Ia bergumam tanpa ditanggapi oleh Sasuke yang lebih tertarik pada makanan dan acara televisi.

Sarapan keduanya berlangsung biasa, begitu saja. Ketika Sasuke beranjak untuk pergi, Hinata turut mengantar suaminya sampai ke pintu depan.

"Aku pergi."

"Tunggu," Hinata menahan lengan Sasuke. Mendekat padanya untuk membetulkan letak dasi Sasuke yang sedikit miring. Sialnya, kenapa adegan seperti ini harus selalu terjadi pada seorang yang mengantar pasangannya untuk pergi bekerja. Seperti yang sering Hinata lihat dalam serial telenovela, bedanya kini terjadi secara live dan real. Tentu saja tangannya gemetar karena tidak biasa berdekatan seperti ini. Hinata bisa melihat Sasuke yang tenang-tenang saja seolah tidak sedang terjadi apa-apa.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke sempat mematung tanpa merespon ucapan Hinata. Sampai ia tersadar, cepat-cepat dirinya pergi. Melenggang menjauhi tempat Hinata berdiri. Menyisakan punggung tegap yang kian menghilang di telan kabut pagi bersama pepohonan dan dedaunan. Hinata yang awalnya hendak masuk menahan langkahnya. Ia kembali berbalik sekedar menyaksikan punggung itu

semakin menjauh dan menjauh hingga lenyap di tikungan. Tanpa ia sadari seulas senyum terbentuk di wajahnya.

.

.

.

To be continued

Author Note :

Hoalaaahh \('0')/ hoam, *masih ngantuk di minggu pagi*

Waduh, respon Reader-san sangat tidak saya duga bisa sebanyak itu :') respon terbanyak yang saya dapatkan sebagai newbie, padahal awalnya cuman iseng post fict ini. Tapi karena responya bagus jadi saya lebih semangat melanjutkan.

Oh ya, maaf ya karena lumayan terlambat postnya dan belum sempat membalas review. Minggu terakhir ini saya dikejar deadline buat event novel kolaborasi. Jadi terpaksa fokus saya tujukan hanya untuk itu... Yo. Happy reading ajalah...

Ucapan terima kasih teruntuk : 6uchihyuu nagisa, dindachan06, Megami Yozora, 3Kimura Megumi, , kecoaidup2, 3Chikako Fujiki, ulvha, JojoAyuni, kumbangbimbang, keiKo-buu89, bitch, siskap906, hana37, semangart, Shiki, Shim Yeonhae, bylo, 3Clara Merisa, 5kirigaya chika, Haru3173.

Kalau sempat nanti akan saya balas buat yang log in.

Yup. Review ajalah...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto - sensei

Warning : AU, Semi-hurt, T* untuk bahasa dan tema yang digunakan, SasuHina.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

Mereka sempurna, harta, pangkat dan kehormatan seakan berada dalam genggaman keduanya. Namun mereka sama sekali tak tahu, semuanya hanya alur skenario yang diatur. Kehidupannya hanya sebuah pentas Opera. Dan pernikahan ini, hanya gagasan dari sebuah drama. Hinata ditarik masuk dalam kehidupan baru.

.

.

.

Hari itu, dari lorong-lorong panjang ia berlari sendirian. Tak peduli sakit menyergap kakinya karena tanpa berhenti terus berlari dan berlari. Ketika matahari sudah terbenam dan hari kian menggelap. Kaki mungilnya diseret untuk terus berlari. Air mata deras membasahi wajahnya. Sesuatu dalam hatinya perih. Isaknya tertahan tenggelam dalam setiap pijakannya pada lantai tersebut. Hingga sampai langkahnya di hadapan sebuah pintu. Gadis kecil membuka pintu dan menemukan banyak orang di dalam. Ayah yang biasanya bersikap tegas berdiri lesu menyedihkan, kakaknya menggendong adik kecil yang tak mau berhenti menangis. Semua orang menoleh padanya kala ia masuk, dengan raut sedih yang tergambar jelas melaui air mata mereka. Gadis kecil berjalan gontai mendekati tempat tidur. Berbagai spekulasi terbayang memenuhi pikirannya meskipun semua itu tertuju pada satu kesimpulan bahwa sesuatu yang buruk baru saja terjadi.

"Kaa-sama," gumamnya lirih

Ia angkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi, memperjelas tubuh pendeknya menyaksikan seorang berbaring tak bergerak di sana.

"Tou-sama apa yang terjadi pada Kaa-sama?"

Hiashi hanya diam tak mampu bersuara. Mengatakan atau tidak kebenarannya, kenyataan di depan gadis kecil telah menjelaskan semuanya. Sosok wanita dewasa yang terbaring tak bergerak sudah tidak lagi bernyawa. Dia sudah pergi.

"Ibumu sudah pergi Hinata." Seseorang dari kerumunan muncul dan berjongkok di depan gadis kecil.

"Jii-sama, b-benarkah?" tanyanya pedih.

"Jadilah Hyuuga yang baik cucuku. Menurutlah pada ayahmu. Jangan sia-siakan kepergian ibumu."

Saat itu seluruh otot tubuh Hinata melemah, ia jatuh tersungkur di lantai. Ia lihat Neji menatapnya iba, wajahnya berkabut.

"Kaa-sama."

Air mata mengalir deras di wajahnya namun isakan Hinata tak terdengar. Napasnya terlalu sesak untuk sekedar mengeluarkan suara. Ini tidak mungkin. Ia tidak percaya. Ibunya pergi ke mana?

.

.

"Hinata? Hinata kau baik-baik saja?"

Kedua matanya terbuka, tepat di hadapannya wajah tegas seorang Sasuke begitu dekat. Ekspresinya penuh kecemasan.

"Kaa-sama..." Ia bergumam.

Seketika wajahnya semakin membasah. Apakah ia menangis saat tertidur tadi? Tubuhnya pun dibanjiri keringat. Napasnya tersengal seperti habis berlarian.

"Hinata kau mimpi buruk?"

Hinata menubruk tubuh terbaring Sasuke, meluapkan tangisan dalam pelukan suaminya. Ia melakukannya secara reflek karena ketakutan yang tiba-tiba menyergap hatinya. Sasuke diam tak menolak. Ia rangkum Hinata dalam pelukan hangat kedua tangannya, berharap hal tersebut dapat menenangkan hati isterinya. Hinata pasti telah menjalani kehidupan yang berat selama ini. Sasuke tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi ia dapat merasakan kesakitan lewat pandangan kosong Hinata saat tadi terbangun dari tidur. Ia dapat melihat bagaimana tersiksanya Hinata yang tidur sambil terus menggumamkan ibunya, gadis itu menangis dalam keadaan tidur.

"Sstt, tak apa."

Hening malam tanpa suara bergilir bersama waktu. Tak butuh waktu lama lagi bagi Hinata untuk terlelap dalam dekapan Sasuke. Otaknya sudah terlalu penuh, hatinya sudah terlalu lelah dengan segala macam perasaan. Ia seperti habis dibolak-balikkan oleh keadaan. Ingatan masa lalu masih membayangi malamnya meski kini seseorang berada di sampingnya. Malam pun berlalu dalam isak kesedihan seseorang. Dulu, ia terbiasa menangis sendirian jika hal ini terjadi. Tapi kini lihatlah, Sasuke tidak pernah mengenalnya. Tapi Sasuke melindunginya.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu langit agak gelap. Embun mengendap membasahi sebagian dedaunan, tanah berlapis rumput yang hijau begitu menenangkan. Hinata melakukan banyak kegiatan setiap harinya, ia yang terbiasa berada di depan komputer dan dokumen-dokumen perusahaan beberapa minggu ini berubah dengan kegiatan yang lebih aktif. Ia menyiapkan makanan sendiri, mencuci piring dengan tangannya sendiri hingga mencuci pakaian sendiri. Hinata merawat tanaman-tanaman hias di halaman depan rumah setelah selesai mengurusi segala keperluan suaminya dan mengantar Sasuke sampai gerbang. Mereka beraktivitas seperti pasangan pada umumnya. Cover keduanya begitu sempurna mereka tunjukkan pada semua orang. Selayaknya pasangan pengantin baru yang dilanda kasmaran. Tak jarang Hinata mendapat godaan dari tetangganya jika sehabis mengantar Sasuke, membuat pipi porselennya merona merah.

Hinata tengah menyirami tanaman di kebun kecilnya ketika sasuke kembali dari pintu pagar menghampirinya.

"Ikutlah," pintanya.

"Eh, kemana? Dengan pakaian seperti ini?"

"Ikut saja." Sasuke menarik Hinata agar mengikutinya masuk ke dalam mobil.

Mereka akan pergi ke suatu tempat. Keduanya melakukan perjalanan panjang dengan tujuan Kota Suna. Mobil hitam Sasuke menghempas jalanan yang sedikit lembap. Tak lama lagi musim dingin akan tiba merenggut segala kehangatan. Dan perjalanan pun berakhir di sebuah tempat yang amat Hinata kenali. Tempat yang menjadi saksi perpisahan dirinya dengan sang ibu. Langkah Hinata membawa keduanya pada satu batu bertuliskan marga Hyuuga di atasnya. Hinata tertunduk lemas. Ia berjongkok memanjatkan doa untuk orang yang kini terbaring di bawah batu nisan tersebut.

"Kaa-sama," ucap Sasuke seraya turut berjongkok berdampingan dengan Hinata. "Aku meminta izin menjadi suami bagi Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata tertegun tidak percaya Sasuke bisa mengatakan hal tersebut. Sesuatu dalam hatinya menghangat. Tuhan, kenapa perasaan seperti ini harus muncul setiap kali ia dekat dengan Sasuke? Setiap malam, setiap pagi dan setiap waktu perasaan dalam hatinya perlahan berubah. Hinata bangkit, tak mau berlama-lama terbuai dalam perasaan palsu ini. Benar. Hinata menganggap dari awal segalanya hanya kepalsuan. Hidup yang dijalaninya dengan Sasuke bukan suatu yang perlu ia bawa serius. Mereka hanya sedang menjalankan suatu akting yang sempurna. Angin berhembus menerbangkan dedaunan dari tanah berumput. Pohon-pohon bergoyang dan rerumputan menari, menarik Hinata pada suatu kesadaran. Sejak awal hidupnya hanya pentas sandiwara.

"Ayo kembali, Sasuke-kun."

Tepat setelah Hinata mengatakannya rintik hujan turun. Perlahan namun pasti butirannya merapat semakin banyak membasahi permukaan bumi. Dengan sigap Sasuke membuka jas hitam yang dikenakannya untuk ia gunakan sebagai payung bagi Hinata dan dirinya. Sasuke menarik Hinata berlindung di bawah sebuah pohon. Hari masih pagi namun langit tampak menggelap. Keduanya duduk di atas permukaan akar yang kokoh tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Selama beberapa menit mereka tenggelam ke dalam gemericik berisik yang menenangkan telinga. Hinata memainkan air hujan dengan tangannya seperti anak kecil. Sesekali ia juga merasakan segarnya air hujan yang jatuh mengenai wajahnya. Baju yang Hinata kenakan kini sudah basah kuyup. Entah apa yang membuat Hinata maupun Sasuke enggan beranjak dari tempat mereka, padahal gerbang pemakaman tak jauh dari tempat itu. Mobil Sasuke pun diparkir di dekatnya.

Sasuke menyadari Hinata mulai kedinginan. Bibirnya membiru dan tubuhnya memucat. Di sisi lain ia tak rela jika harus menghentikan Hinata yang keasyikan bermain dengan hujan.

"Hinata kau kedinginan."

Sasuke menyaksikan Hinata menoleh dan menatap heran pada dirinya. Wanita ini selalu tampak cantik bahkan dalam keadaan menggigil seperti ini sekalipun. Ia memaksakan senyuman. "Aku baik-baik saja." Hinata berkilah. Jelas-jelas bahasa tubuhnya berkata lain.

Sasuke mengambil kedua tangan Hinata, menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya kemudian menempelkannya pada tangan Hinata.

"Kalau terlalu dingin kau bisa terkena Hipotermia Hinata."

Hujan yang mengawali musim dingin. Udara terasa begitu menusuk tulang dan persendian. Hinata hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun mendadak suaranya hilang. Ia tak bisa berbicara. Sasuke yang memahami hilangnya suara Hinata sebagai gejala kedinginan tanpa berpikir lagi menarik lengan Hinata agar berdiri, mereka harus kembali ke mobil jika tak mau terkena gangguan jantung dan mati sia-sia di tempat ini. Sasuke harus membopong Hinata yang kini kakinya pun tidak sanggup berdiri. Sial. Seharusnya Sasuke tidak membiarkan mereka hujan-hujanan.

Langit tak kunjung terang. Hujan enggan berhenti. Mobil Sasuke berjalan cepat menerobos rintikan hujan yang seperti air tumpah, rapat dan deras. Sesekali ia perhatikan Hinata dari sela konsentrasinya terhadap jalan. Wanita itu tak sadarkan diri saat Sasuke membawanya menuju mobil. Tak ada pilihan lain selain Sasuke harus membawanya ke rumah Uchiha di Suna. Terlalu beresiko jika Sasuke meneruskan perjalan menuju Kiri. Tapi resiko ia pulang pun adalah bertemu dengan keluarganya. Ia benci bertemu dengan para Uchiha.

Ia parkirkan mobil tatkala keduanya sampai di Mansion tempat dimana kedua orangtuanya tinggal. Beberapa maid menyambut kedatangannya, membantu dengan membukakan pintu dan menawarkan makanan serta pakaian untuk ganti.

"Buatkan saja bubur hangat dan bawakan pakaian untuk kami." pintanya.

Dingin menyergap kala dirinya berjalan memasuki ruang utama yang sangat luas. Selalu seperti ini keadaan rumah besar Uchiha. Semua penghuni selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka tanpa mempedulikan kesepian yang mendominasi isi rumah mereka. Mungkin Sasuke adalah orang yang menyukai ketenangan, namun kesepian itu berbeda dengan ketenangan. Karena hal itulah Sasuke benci berada di rumah.

Sasuke dengan cekatan merawat Hinata. Ketika seorang maid hendak membantu menggantikan baju Hinata, Sasuke dengan tegas menolaknya. Hal itu dapat menjatuhkan harga diri Sasuke sebagai seorang suami bagi Hinata. Sasuke menggantikan sendiri pakaian isterinya, ia kompres kening Hinata yang suhunya terasa panas. Ia rawat isterinya dengan kelihaiannya sebagai dokter. Sehari penuh Hinata tak sadarkan diri.

"Aku belum pernah hujan-hujanan seperti ini sebelumnya, Sasuke-kun. Ini menyenangkan."

Kalimat itu yang terakhir kalinya Hinata ucapkan saat Sasuke membawanya menuju mobil saat di pemakaman. Sasuke sangat mengerti. Ia pun sama seperti Hinata. Pangeran dari kerajaan Uchiha juga hidup seperti itu. Bahkan mungkin lebih dari itu. Uchiha Fugaku sering mengurung Sasuke di kamar selama berhari-hari dengan penjagaan bodyguard ketika Sasuke melakukan kesalahan. Fugaku akan menghukum ketika Sasuke tidak bisa menjadi nomor satu di sekolahnya. Keluarga Uchiha pun akan menghardiknya saat ia memilih berteman dengan mereka yang berasal dari kelas bawah. Bukankah dunia ini sangat tak adil? Mereka yang tidak punya uang tidak bisa menggapai mimpi mereka karena tidak bisa melanjutkan pendidikan. Tak ada bedanya ketika mereka terlahir dari keluarga konglomerat, apakah kalian pikir mereka tetap akan bisa mencapai impiannya? Konglomerat atau rakyat biasa sama saja. Sama-sama diikat oleh nasib.

Pikiran Sasuke tengah mengawang-awang ketika bunyi ketukan pintu menyadarkannya. Uchiha Itachi kemudian masuk menghampiri Sasuke.

"Kau tidak bilang akan kemari Otoutou," sahutnya.

"Berbicaralah dengan bahasa baik Nii-sama. Aku hanya mampir karena Hinata sakit."

"Oh, kau berbicara terlalu formal. Baiklah lupakan. Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Membaik."

Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata. Gadis itu berbaring tak berdaya, wajahnya pucat dan di keningnya terdapat sebuah kain basah. Ia pasti demam. Itulah hal pertama yang Itachi pikirkan. Mungkin ini untuk pertama kalinya seorang puteri Hyuuga menyentuh apa yang disebut dengan hujan. Tatapannya sarat akan rasa iba. Hidup sungguh sebuah pentas yang menyedihkan.

"Kini dia hanya burung yang sayap-sayapnya dipatahkan."

Sasuke mengernyit heran akan kalimat yang diucapkan Itachi. Belum Itachi berbalik untuk keluar, Sasuke sudah menahannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

Sebuah senyuman Itachi simpulkan. Ia sangat tahu jika adiknya bukan seorang yang bodoh dan dengan mudah ia bodohi. Sasuke pasti memahami apa yang Itachi maksud dengan 'sayap-sayap' Hinata. Adiknya hanya ingin memperjelas definisi yang didapatnya sendiri.

"Oh, kau sangat ingin tahu? Kurasa hampir semua orang tahu. Apa pun alasannya Hyuuga Hinata adalah burung yang sayapnya terbentang sangat luas dan lihai dalam hal terbang. Sementara kau, Uchiha Sasuke, hanya merpati yang cacat karena membenci sayapmu. Kalian berdua. Kau dan Hinata pada dasarnya tidak bisa bersama. Sebab jika kau tetap membenci sayapmu, maka burung yang lihai itu tak akan pernah bisa terbang lagi selama hidupnya, kau mematahkan sayap-sayapnya. Lalu, jika kau inginkan dia terbang maka kau harus memilih antara rela melepaskannya atau kau yang ikut terbang bersamanya dengan sayap yang kau benci." Itachi menjelaskan. Ia menatap sosok tertidur Hinata, kemudian beralih kembali pada Sasuke.

"Kau pikir kenapa Tou-sama menjodohkanmu dengan Hyuuga Hinata? Pria tua itu tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang hanya akan menjadi hal sia-sia untuk dirinya. Dia sedang mengujimu, patahkan sayap-sayapnya... Atau buat sayapmu sendiri dan terbang bersamanya. Dia sedang memaksamu terbang menggunakan sayap yang kau sendiri membenci sayap itu. Pikirkanlah. Otoutou."

Itachi tersenyum sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu kamar Sasuke.

.

Ia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Seberkas cahaya menyilaukan perlahan berdesakan memasuki retina matanya. Baru beberapa menit hingga ia dapat dengan jelas menerjemahkan keadaan di sekitarnya. Kini ia berada di sebuah ruangan yang di dominasi oleh warna putih. Cat tembok putih. Langit-langit putih. Meja dan tabung berwarna putih. Ah ya. Ia sangat kenal dengan bau tak enak yang menyeruak indera penciumannya. Bau obat. Hinata tengah berada di rumah sakit. Setidaknya itulah yang ia simpulkan meski belum sepenuhnya otaknya mencerna keadaan. Hinata melemparkan pandangan pada seorang yang duduk di samping tempat tidur. Wajah seorang yang tersenyum menyambutnya, penuh haru dan cemas. Tak berlama-lama pikirannya memproses, ia langsung tahu siapa orang tersebut.

"Kaa-sama?"

"Sayang? Kau sudah siuman. Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Suara lembut sang ibu seketika memenuhi atmosfir dalam ruangan. Terlebih ketika tangan ibu Hinata terangkat guna menangkup lembut kedua pipi Hinata, memberi kenyamanan dan perlindungan bagi puterinya. Hinata tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sesuatu dalam hatinya seolah meluber, hangat namun terasa hampa.

Segala yang Hinata lihat seolah diputar balikkan. Sosok ibu perlahan menjauhinya. Bayangannya lambat laun memudar dimakan ruang dan waktu. Ibu Hinata lenyap. Tinggallah ia sendiri dalam kesepian. Kosong. Hinata merasa dirinya jatuh semakin dalam, semakin dalam ke kedalaman ruang hampa. Tanpa bisa berenang ia tenggelam terseret arus waktu.

"Kaa-sama?! Kaa-sama, jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Bahkan suaranya seperti menghilang di udara. Tidak ada yang bisa mendengarnya, sementara ia terus terbawa oleh suatu arus deras.

"KAA-SAMA?!"

Hinata bangun secara sekaligus. Ia terduduk. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari keningnya. Jantungnya berdebar bak genderang perang sedang tubuh dan syaraf-syarafnya menegang. Napasnya tersengal.

Seorang pria bergegas menghampiri Hinata. Memastikan wanita yang baru siuman dari tidur panjangnya.

"Hinata? Kau siuman? Kau mimpi buruk?"

Pertanyaan bodoh sebab tanpa bertanya pun lelaki itu bisa melihat bahwa Hinata sudah siuman.

Hinata menoleh pada sosok pria yang kini duduk di samping tempat tidur. Wajahnya sama cemas dan sama tenangnya dengan wajah yang baru saja ia temui di alam mimpi. Meski tak terlalu ketara di balik ekspresi dinginnya. Ya. Hatinya tak ayal kosong mendapati kenyataan bahwa yang barusan terjadi hanya mimpi semata. Hanya fantasi alam khayalan. Tak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan. Ekspresi keduanya begitu sama menyambut Hinata walaupun mereka bukan orang yang sama. Bukan ibu yang saat ini berada di sini, melainkan Uchiha Sasuke suaminya. Ia tersenyum miris.

Ugh, kepala Hinata sakit sekali. Rasanya seperti berputar-putar. Tubuhnya terasa tak nyaman. Ia pasti sakit seharian. Hinata baru menyadari dirinya tidak sedang berada di rumahnya di Kiri.

"Bawa aku pulang Sasuke-kun."

"Sudah malam Hinata, makan dan tidur."

Jangankan menurut, Hinata justru bersusah payah bangkit dari posisi berbaring. Ia langkahkan kakinya mengambil sebuah mantel yang tersampir di gantungan. Mengabaikan Sasuke.

"Kita harus ke Kiri. Sasuke-kun."

"Besok Hinata. Kemarilah,"

"Aku mohon." Hinata hanya tidak mau terlalu banyak menyusahkan suaminya. Cukup karena ulahnya Sasuke harus kerepotan merawat Hinata. Ia tidak mau Sasuke absen dari pekerjaan barunya hanya karena dirinya.

Tadi Neji sempat menelpon Sasuke begitu tahu kabar dari Itachi bahwa Hinata sedang sakit di Suna. Meminta agar Sasuke menjaga baik-baik adiknya. Sasuke hanya tidak mau mati di tangan pewaris Hyuuga itu jika setelah ini Hinata jatuh sakit lagi. Neji juga sempat memberitahukan pada Sasuke bahwa tidak lama dari sekarang Hyuuga Hinata akan secara resmi menjadi salah satu pemegang saham utama perusahaan. Neji sangat berharap kerjasama Sasuke sebagai suami Hinata. Sasuke hanya mendefinisikan ini sebagai peringatan, bahwa apa pun yang Sasuke coba lakukan untuk keluar dari garis ini, darah yang melekat dan mengalir dalam diri mereka telah memberikan jawaban mutlak. Sejak awal kehidupan mereka terikat. Tak akan pernah berubah.

"Aku mohon, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Hinata. Di tengah keheningan malam, Hinata merasakan sesuatu menelusup di antara kedua sisi tubuhnya. Sasuke memeluk Hinata dari belakang.

"Kau masih demam," bisiknya, merasakan panas tubuh Hinata. Sasuke merangkum Hinata dalam dekapan hangat.

"S-Sasuke-kun, apa yang terjadi?"

Sasuke tak membalas pertanyaan isterinya. Hinata mungkin belum mengenal betul sosok seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi entah apa yang membuatnya tahu jika sesuatu tengah menjadi bahan pikiran Sasuke. Ia bisa merasakan kebingungan yang sedang melanda suaminya. Tak biasanya Sasuke bertingkah seperti ini.

Hidup ini begitu lucu menjungkir-balikkan manusia. Sasuke terkekeh geli dengan semua yang dialami olehnya. Semuanya sama saja. Penuh kepalsuan.

"Hinata." Sasuke mempererat pelukan tangannya. Menyesap rambut indigo sang isteri yang tergerai, mencari kehangatan. Ia hela napas panjang sebelum bercerita. "Aku telah menolak mahkota dari Sang Raja, sebagai imbalan rasa bersalahku, aku memperoleh sebuah belati yang kini siap menikam diriku sendiri."

Itachi benar. Saat seorang pangeran menolak mahkota sang ayah, maka selamanya ia harus tetap menolak apa pun yang menjadi pemberian Raja. Sasuke salah karena menerima pemberian Raja. Menurut pada satu permintaan ayahnya hanya untuk menikahi Hinata.

Hinata menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang melingkari pinggangnya. Memberikan sebuah perlindungan dan dukungan meski ia tidak tahu inti dari permasalahannya. "Bahkan jika pun itu sebuah belati. Seharusnya kau bisa membuatnya menjadi senjata mematikanmu. Sasuke-kun. Kau hanya perlu menjinakkannya."

Mungkin Hinata juga benar. Tak ada yang bisa diubah apa yang sudah terjadi. Sasuke hanya perlu 'menjinakkan' belati itu. Artinya ia masih bisa membentuk masa depan yang lebih baik dari ini.

"Kita pulang saja." Sasuke berbisik.

"Ya. Ayo kita pulang ke rumah." Hinata tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

"Apa? Kau sudah cukup menyuruhku selama satu bulan ini, Nee-sama. Kau pikir pekerjaanmu itu sedikit?"

Hyuuga Hanabi memutar bola mata malas. Seorang di depannya tertawa cekikikan mengejeknya. Sementara ia terus memelototi si wanita agar berhenti mengejek dirinya. Ia alihkan kembali perhatiannya pada suara di dalam ponsel.

"Ah aku benci karena iba mendengar permohonanmu Nee-sama. Tidak bisakah kau gilirkan saja posisi itu padaku? Mungkin aku akan lebih rela melakukannya." Tidak dalam sedetik saja wajah merengut Hanabi langsung berubah sumringah. Sebuah semangat menggebu mendadak mengelilinginya. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Nah, aku kan jadi lebih 'rela'. Jaa! Nee-sama." Hanabi pun menutup sambungan.

Wanita di depannya melirik curiga sementara anak dalam gendongannya terus menggapai-gapai rambut berwarna pink yang ia gerai. Sedikit risih meskipun tingkah anak itu tak ayal membuatnya tertawa geli.

"Apakah sesuatu kau dapatkan?" tanyanya.

Hanabi tersenyum lebar. "Tentu. Nee-sama menawarkan Asisten Dewan padaku. Yah, sebuah pencapaian tertinggi. Kupikir. Selama ini seorang Hyuuga Hinata tidak pernah menanggalkan pekerjaannya pada orang lain. Dia adalah seorang yang terampil dan menjadi andalan kami. Tangannya berperan sangat besar membangun Hyuuga Group."

"Hinata-san pasti orang yang hebat. Dia lulus dari Magisternya di usia muda." Sakura menyahuti antusias.

Wajah Hanabi tiba-tiba berubah dalam air kesedihan. Pandangannya menerawang. "Itu sudah pasti. Jika saja..." Hanabi menunduk. "Jika saja ia menolak pernikahannya dengan Uchiha."

Sakura merasa simpati. Suasana berubah sedikit tak nyaman. Saat tiba-tiba anak kecil dalam gendongan Sakura menarik hidungnya hingga membuat Sakura memekik. "Hei.. hei.. Uzumaki Arata! Beraninya kau pada ibumu? Hah?"

Anak itu tertawa, mentertawakan sang ibu. Hanabi yang dalam keadaan kurang baik pun mau tak mau turut tertawa mengikuti anak Uzumaki itu. Sakura ikut tertawa. Suasana pun seketika berubah dalam keceriaan. Hanabi maupun Sakura kembali melanjutkan kegiatan awal mereka mendiskusikan sesuatu.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Author Note :

TADAAAA! Author gaje tak bertanggungjawab ini kembali. Sejujurnya hanya masalah media yang kurang mendukung. .. dan segala hal... kenapa saya lama update. Yah yang penting kan update. Entah itu seminggu atau dua minggu sekali saya update haha. Baiklah lupakan.

Special thanks for : 6uchihyuu nagisa, dindachan06, Megami Yozora, 3Kimura Megumi, , kecoaidup2, 3Chikako Fujiki, ulvha, JojoAyuni, kumbangbimbang, keiKo-buu89, bitch, siskap906, hana37, semangart, Shiki, Shim Yeonhae, bylo, 3Clara Merisa, 5kirigaya chika, Haru3173, .5, sorry n goodbye, 4Chikako Fujiki, kensuchan, ann, virgo24, Katsumi, esuta, nn, Po chan, UName, hinatauchiha69, cika, Cahya Uchiha, re, Hikari No Aoi (wah thanks udah ngelancong ke sini haha)

Oke, saya harus balik lagi ke soal Fisika yang nggak kelar-kelar dan menumpuk di depan saya ini -,- #abaikan

Review ajalah...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto - sensei

Warning : AU, Semi-hurt, T* untuk bahasa dan tema yang digunakan, SasuHina.

.

.

.

Chapter 4

Mereka sempurna, harta, pangkat dan kehormatan seakan berada dalam genggaman keduanya. Namun mereka sama sekali tak tahu, semuanya hanya alur skenario yang diatur. Kehidupannya hanya sebuah pentas Opera. Dan pernikahan ini, hanya gagasan dari sebuah drama. Hinata ditarik masuk dalam kehidupan baru.

.

.

.

Hinata kecewa, wajahnya merengut mendeklarasikan ketidaksukaannya, memperhatikan banyak dari tanaman miliknya mengering bahkan membusuk mati di atas tanah. Padahal ia tidak merasa dirinya salah dalam merawat perkebunan kecil di rumah ia dan Sasuke itu. Tapi jika diperhatikan dari hari ke hari, bukannya tumbuh, tanaman-tanaman hias dan beberapa tanaman sayuran justru layu dan menguning. Padahal setiap hari dirinya menyiram dan memupuki tanaman-tanaman tersebut, terutama tanaman tomat yang memang sengaja ia tanam untuk menambah persediaan tomat di dapur.

Lantas saja, seumur hidupnya sebagai puteri keluarga Hyuuga tak pernah mempertemukan tangan halusnya dengan tanah seperti ini. Uang bisa menggantikan jasa tukang kebun merawat banyak tanaman di halaman luas mansion Hyuuga. Uang bisa menggantikan seluruh kebutuhan dapur yang tak pernah sekalipun kurang, bahkan kelebihan. Hinata tidak pernah tahu kehidupan yang berada pada taraf di bawah itu, mengintip saja tidak pernah. Bagaimana dengan teman-temannya? Perlu kau tahu bahwa Hinata belajar dari play group hingga magister di tempat yang sudah ditentukan keluarganya. Hinata tidak pernah memiliki teman yang berasal dari 'kelas bawah' sehingga tak pernah sekalipun Hinata mengintip kehidupan 'orang bawah', meskipun pada kenyataannya Hinata tidak pernah memiliki teman dekat selain adiknya Hyuuga Hanabi. Bisakah hal itu dikatakan sebagai suatu keberuntungan? Sayangnya bagi Hinata tidak. Keberuntungan tidak akan menyulitkannya merawat tanaman saat ini.

Sedikit frustrasi dengan anggapan harusnya tanaman ini tumbuh -lebih lebih jika berbuah- Hinata melempar sekrup di tangannya hingga mematahkan satu dua tanaman yang masih berdiri. Wanita penyandang marga Hyuuga itu mendudukkan kasar tubuhnya di atas tanah.

"Bukan begitu cara menanam pohon."

Secara tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul dari samping Hinata. Hinata sedikit tersentak kaget, rona-rona merah mulai menjalari wajahnya betapa ia malu ketahuan bertingkah konyol oleh Sasuke. Pun mulai berpikir jika suaminya senang sekali muncul secara tiba-tiba seperti hantu.

Dilihatnya Sasuke dengan wajah tenang dan manik hitam yang tertutup sepasang kaca mata sedikit mengulum senyuman. Kita tegaskan, hanya sedikit senyuman yang bahkan jika jarak Hinata tidak begitu dekat saat itu mungkin ia tidak akan menyadarinya. Sasuke bergerak mengambil sekrup yang sempat menjadi korban baku hantam Hinata.

"Tanaman itu seperti hati manusia... Terlihat sederhana, tapi sebenarnya kompleks."

Sasuke memecah kembali tanah yang sudah agak padat bentuknya kemudian memberikan pupuk dan air secukupnya. Dibandingkan Hinata, Sasuke jauh lebih berpengalaman. Ibarat petualang, dokter berdarah bangsawan ini lebih banyak memahami pahit getirnya kehidupan. Pemberontakan Sasuke kepada takdirnya sendiri membuatnya tumbuh di bawah arus dunia luar. Membuatnya lebih menguasai banyak pekerjaan berbau fisik yang seharusnya bagi bangsawan sepertinya tak perlu bahkan sekedar mencium merasakan lelahnya.

Hinata terkejut menyadari tangan Sasuke kotor karena dirinya. Bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan tangan suaminya kotor oleh tanah, paling tidak, Hinata banyak belajar etika sebagai puteri Hyuuga.

"Sasuke-kun. Tanganmu..."

Hinata bergegas mencari sapu tangan dari sakunya, namun tak ditemukan. Ia hendak berdiri untuk mengambil sapu tangan ke dalam rumah tapi gerakannya tertahan. Sasuke menarik Hinata hingga kembali duduk di atas tanah. Langit selalu mendung, tanah yang menjadi alas Hinata lembap. Tapi Hinata tak terlalu mempedulikan bagaimana bajunya akan kotor. Fokusnya terlalu tertarik pada sosok tegap nan tampan yang meskipun dingin namun mempesona di hadapannya. Hinata mematung, persendian tubuhnya seperti meleleh tenggelam dalam suatu perasaan yang ia sendiri tidak mengerti apa.

"Jangan menyusahkan dirimu. Aku tak apa."

Sasuke, menggunakan tangan kirinya yang terbebas dari kotor menyentuh kening Hinata, menangkup dahi Hinata dalam rangkuman jari-jemari besarnya. Memberikan suatu sengatan kasat mata yang terasa mencubit-cubit isi perut Hinata. Tidakkah terlalu besar efek yang dirasakan Hinata hanya dari sentuhan tangan suaminya? Mustahil. Entah sengaja atau apa, tangan kanan Sasuke pun masih dengan ria memegang tangan Hinata.

"Demammu sudah baikan. Masih pusing, hm?"

Seketika Hinata merasa udara di sekelilingnya habis tersedot waktu. Tubuhnya tak banyak merespon, terlalu berada di bawah tekanan gravitasi yang berat. Ah, Hinata harus menarik napas perlahan-lahan, tenangkan dirimu. Keadaan pun terasa jauh lebih tenang. Tiba-tiba sebuah perasaan rindu menyeruak dalam dirinya. Ia merindukan ibunya. Sewaktu kecil, pertanyaan seperti itulah yang sering Hinata dengar dari mulut ibunya ketika dirinya jatuh sakit. Air mata mengalir begitu saja dari manik lavender sang Hyuuga. Sasuke sedikit tersentak melihat Hinata menangis, meski kekagetannya hanya sedikit ketara dari ekspresi dinginnya.

Hinata cepat-cepat menunduk menghapus air matanya. Betapa bodohnya ia, saking bodohnya Hinata merawat tanaman saja tidak bisa. Kemarin saja Hinata nyaris membakar rumah mereka karena melupakan cakenya yang sedang dipanggang karena ketiduran. Kalau Sasuke tidak pulang cepat dari rumah sakit saat itu sudah dipastikan sekarang tempat ini sudah menjadi puing-puing abu. Hinata merasa sangat menyesal hingga tidak bisa tidur semalaman.

"Sasuke-kun. Gomen."

Hinata mendongak, menatap lurus ke dalam hitam mata suaminya. Menenggelamkan pikirannya pada kolam jernih yang terpancar dari kegelapan mata itu. Mungkin dalam kehidupan Sasuke, Hinata adalah yang paling bisa memahami seperti apa rasa sakit yang dirasakan ketika dahaga akan kebebasan memberontak. Hinata paling memahami batas-batas kehidupan seorang bangsawan yang selama ini menjerat setiap gerak-gerik dirinya. Ia tak bahagia. Mata di depannya pun tak memancarkan kebahagiaan. Hinata hanya ingin menyelami lebih dalam lagi, kehidupan Sasuke yang tak pernah tersentuh olehnya.

"Maaf karena membuatmu repot. Maaf."

"Hinata, jangan bicara begitu."

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku memang harus mengatakan ini. Harusnya aku mengatakannya sejak awal. Mungkin aku salah karena tidak menolak perjodohan ini. Maaf Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak bisa menjadi isteri yang baik seperti Mikoto-sama."

Tak tahu dari mana asalnya keberanian Hinata datang, ia mengangkat kedua tangannya. Menyentuh kedua pipi Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri bingung, tapi tak menolak. Membiarkan jari-jari lentik Hinata menyusuri wajah tampannya.

'Kau mengingatkanku pada Kaa-sama.'

"Aku mengerti..." kalimat ambigu itu meluncur dari mulut Hinata. "Aku mengerti seperti apa sakitnya saat kau haus akan kebebasan. Sasuke-kun, maaf karena mengikatmu pada ikatan ini." Suara Hinata bergetar menahan isak. Sial. Kenapa dirinya cengeng sekali.

"Sasuke-kun aku.. Aku tidak mengerti, bukankah semua ini palsu?" Hinata menarik napas. Ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi urung. 'Tapi perasaanku terasa begitu nyata. Aku selalu merasa nyaman berada di dekatmu.'

Paling tidak itulah yang hati Hinata katakan. Tapi sulit bagi dirinya untuk mengucapkan. Mulutnya terkunci. Ia hanya merasa terlindungi dan merasa dicintai. Sama halnya seperti ketika Hinata berada dekat dengan ibunya. Sasuke berbeda dengan ayah Hinata, meskipun dingin dan kaku, Sasuke begitu lembut merawat dan memperhatikannya, menjaga dirinya. Hinata hanya tidak bisa memahami secara logika, bukankah pernikahannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke tidak benar-benar nyata? Lalu debaran apa yang dirasakannya itu? Lalu desiran apa yang dialaminya itu? Haruskah ia terus meyakini bahwa semua itu hanya sandiwara? Ia bodoh karena banyak membiarkan dirinya terperosok jatuh, hanyut ke dalam pesona seorang Sasuke. Hinata hanya tidak mau jauh terlarut dalam perasaan samar yang dirinya sendiri tidak mengerti.

Sasuke menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata yang berada di wajahnya. Sasuke seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun urung. Mulutnya tertutup rapat kembali, ia pun melepaskan tangan Hinata. Sesuatu dalam diri Hinata seperti menggaungkan kekosongan. Terasa sangat hampa.

Tapi kemudian kedua tangan kekar itu menarik tubuh mungil Hinata ke dalam dekapannya.

"Jangan dipikirkan. Jika kau menginginkan bahwa semua ini nyata. Maka mulailah berpikir bahwa ini bukan sandiwara."

"Apa aku egois, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn, tidak. Kau hanya perlu belajar lebih jujur pada dirimu sendiri."

Hinata membalas pelukan suaminya. Bagaimana kau tahu mereka hanya korban peputaran roda takdir. Tak ada yang tahu seperti apa kelanjutan kisah mereka. Yang jelas tanpa keduanya sadari, sesuatu dalam diri mereka mulai tumbuh.

"Kenapa hanya Sasuke-kun yang selalu ada di saat-saat seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Perasaan apa ini?"

Sasuke ingin membalas kalimat Hinata. Tapi sulit sekali menggerakan mulutnya untuk berucap.

"Hn."

"Mungkin ini aneh." Hinata menjauhkan diri melepaskan pelukannya. "Tapi aku ingin mengatakannya Sasuke-kun. Tetaplah seperti ini. Untukku." Egois. Itulah yang terbesit ketika Hinata mengatakannya.

"Hn."

Sasuke bangkit tatkala melihat siluet seorang mendekat.

" Konnichiwa Uchiha-sensei." Orang itu mendekat ke pagar rumah, "Maaf mengganggu, saya ingin anda memeriksa Chojuro." Seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang menggandeng tangan seorang anak kecil berkacamata. Mereka berojigi ketika mengucapkan salam. Wanita itu merupakan tetangga rumah Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Konnichiwa, Suiren-san. Tidak masalah. Mari masuk.."

Sasuke membukakan pagar rumah mempersilakan wanita bernama Suiren tersebut masuk. Suiren sempat menoleh pada Hinata yang masih duduk di atas tanah. Hinata menundukkan kepala menyembunyikan wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata.

"Kau kenapa Chojuro?" tanya Sasuke. Sungguh nada suara lembut dan akrab dari seorang Uchiha yang untuk pertama kalinya Hinata dengar.

"Semalam aku muntah-muntah." Jawab Chojuro.

Begitu saja, seperti angin yang berlalu, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sasuke melenggang pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu luas bak istana yang desain secara modern. Dengan perpaduan warna putih yang elegan dan warna merah marun yang klasik serta rak yang menempel ke dinding berisi ratusan buku meberikan kesan yang mewah. Di tengah ruangan terdapat meja kerja yang sangat besar, Uchiha Fugaku tengah berdiri memandang ke luar halaman melalui jendela kaca super besarnya. Sore yang sunyi. Derap langkah seorang terdengar memasuki ruangan diikuti suara pintu terbuka kemudian tertutup kembali. Fugaku berbalik, menghadap sang asisten, Uchiha Shisui.

"Sudah di mulai Tuan. Hyuuga Group dari Konoha mengalami krisis ekstrim, kepergian Hinata-sama membuat sebagian sistem yang beroperasi lumpuh, proyek yang ditinggalkan oleh Hinata-sama berantakan. Banyak beberapa investor mundur. Tidak akan lama sampai Hyuuga membuat keputusan dari rapat pemegang saham."

Fugaku menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya. Meskipun di bidang yang berbeda, Hyuuga dan Uchiha merupakan perusahaan terbesar di masing-masing kota yang bersaing dalam pasar publik. Itachi sebagai pemegang perusahaan cabang di Konoha pun mampu mengembangkan dengan baik hingga Uchiha memiliki hubungan yang cukup erat dengan Hyuuga. Dengan begitu, kemajuan Hyuuga yang tengah dalam masa terombang-ambing badai krisis berada di tangan Uchiha. Tapi tunggu dulu, bukannya Uchiha berniat tertawa di atas penderitaan Hyuuga. Fugaku hanya ingin sedikit 'menguji' putera keduanya yang sedikit merepotkan.

"Beli sebanyak mungkin saham pada pelelangan saham nanti. Tingkatkan sampai di titik tertinggi dan buat Hyuuga terdesak."

Shisui sedikit terkejut mendengar penuturan tuannya. Kalau tidak salah, mungkin memang tidak salah, setahunya Uchiha memiliki hubungan besan dengan Hyuuga. Tapi apa yang dikatakan tuannya...

"Tapi Tuan. Terlalu besar resiko jika kita mendominasi grafik saham." Shisui sedikit ragu menanyakan, "Bukankah hal itu bisa menjatuhkan... Hyuuga Group?"

Fugaku berjalan mendekati tempat duduknya. Duduk menyamankan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi.

"Aku sebut ini sebagai gertakan. Untuk mengeluarkan ular dari lubangnya, bukankah kita harus mempersembahkan tikus?"

Shisui mulai mengerti maksud dari tindakan Fugaku. Kepala keluarga ini hanya berniat mengeluarkan Sasuke dari kandang tempat persembunyiannya. Dan untuk menarik seorang Sasuke, Fugaku harus mengulur Hinata sebagai umpan.

.

.

.

.

Itachi menutup kesal laptop di depannya. Ia bukan tidak mengerti maksud ayahnya. Terang saja Itachi lahir dengan intelektualitas yang tinggi. Jadi hal seperti ini sudah bukan hal yang rumit untuk dimengerti. Itachi menopang wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Yang menjadi pikirannya saat ini, ayahnya sudah memulai peperangan. Mustahil bagi Itachi untuk menghentikan laju bursa efek pasar yang terus berjalan.

Yang jelas skenario rancangan ayahnya adalah, desak Hyuuga hingga ke akar-akarnya, maka Uchiha dapat memperoleh kartu trufnya yang selama ini tersimpan begitu rapi. Uchiha akan sedikit memberi tekanan pada Hyuuga sehingga Hyuuga yang separuh lumpuh akan memanggil bagian vital yang lama pergi, Hyuuga Hinata. Dengan memanggil Hyuuga Hinata, secara otomatis Uchiha Sasuke sebagai pendamping hidup Hinata akan ikut muncul ke permukaan. Lebih-lebih jika Sasuke turut andil dalam masalah perusahaan, hal itu benar-benar akan menjadi kemenangan telak bagi Fugaku ayahnya. Hanya dengan cara itulah Fugaku dapat tetap mempertahankan aset Uchiha dan membuatnya bertambah besar dengan sedikit bumbu dari Hyuuga. Itachi sangat tahu jika ayahnya sedikit 'gila' jika itu menyangkut Uchiha Group.

"Uchiha Sasuke, mainan paling menarik bagi ayah." Itachi tersenyum, sesaat kemudian senyumannya lenyap.

.

.

.

.

Ah suasana Kota Kiri begitu tenang. Tanpa ketegangan seperti yang sedang terjadi di kubu Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Dua insan bermarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga ini justru menikmati kenyamanan yang tiada tandingnya. Tanpa kerumitan, tanpa kesulitan dan tanpa hiruk pikuk permasalahan. Tanpa Hinata duga, setelah peristiwa pagi tadi, malamnya Sasuke tiba-tiba memberikan Hinata sebuah kimono indah. Sasuke mengajak pergi Hinata ke festival musim dingin yang biasa digelar setiap tahunnya untuk melepas musim gugur dan menyambut datangnya musim dingin.

Malam yang indah. Pohon-pohon ginkgo yang sudah tak berdaun dililiti lampu kerlap-kerlip. Lampion-lampion beraneka warna menggantung menerangi sepanjang jalanan kota. Sejauh mata memandang rumah-rumah di sekitar tempat festival dihias bercahaya di kegelapan malam. Satu-satunya pasar tradisional di Kota Kiri dipadati pengunjung festival yang bergumul membeli makanan-makanan tradisional yang dijual.

Belum pernah Hinata melihat Kota Kiri seramai ini. Jika dipikir-pikir pun selama Hinata dan Sasuke menikah, belum pernah mereka bepergian sekedar rekreasi seperti ini.

"Kau sering datang ke acara seperti ini Sasuke-kun?" Tak dapat disembunyikan kekaguman Hinata menyaksikan betapa meriahnya sesuatu yang disebut Festival. Hinata sering mendengarnya, tapi belum pernah secara langsung menghadiri acaranya.

"Naruto sering membawaku." Sasuke menyerahkan setusuk dango pada Hinata. "Makanlah, ini manis." Hinata menerima dengan senang hati.

"Membawamu ke banyak tempat?" Hinata menggigit satu bulatan kue berbahan beras tersebut, merasakan rasa manis saus yang meleleh di lidahnya.

"Hn."

"Kemana saja?" Hinata mulai antusias. Pasalnya, belum pernah Hinata mengetahui cerita dibalik sifat diam seorang Sasuke. Lagipula Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang akan banyak bercerita kecuali jika ditanya.

"Menghadiri festival, mendaki gunung, liburan ke pantai, memancing, berkemah, bermain ski dan outbond."

"Oh.." Mata Hinata berbinar mendengar penjelasan Sasuke. Seumur hidupnya, olahraga yang paling Hinata kuasai adalah golf. Kakeknya sempat mengatakan jika golf itu merupakan olahraga berkelas, oleh karena itu ia sering melakukannya bersama Neji dan Hanabi. Ia pikir tak ada lagi yang menyenangkan selain itu. Tapi sepertinya persepsi itu salah besar. "Terdengar menyenangkan." pekiknya.

"Hn."

Sasuke memandang lega wajah bahagia Hinata. Jarang sekali Sasuke dapat melihat wajah Hinata seringan ini. Sasuke mengangkat tangannya sekedar menghapus jejak saus yang tersisa di mulut Hinata. Spontan membuat Hinata tertegun, merasakan detakan jantungnya bak genderang perang yang siap meledak. Ia tak tahu mengapa Sasuke senang melakukan hal yang tak terduga.

Malam terus beranjak menuju puncaknya. Suara angin bergilir, begitu lembut dan menenangkan. Tak terhitung toko yang telah dikunjungi Hinata dan Sasuke, macamnya pun beragam. Kadang Sasuke membawa Hinata menuju tempat penjualan makanan, kadang Hinata menarik Sasuke agar mau bermain permainan tradisional yang sengaja diadakan. Sayangnya, keberuntungan Hinata tak semulus semangatnya. Tak satu pun dari permainan yang ia dan Sasuke ikuti dapat ia menangkan. Alhasil tangan kosong selalu menjadi hasil dari jerih payahnya mengikuti permainan.

Bintang-bintang yang biasanya bercahaya kini bersembunyi dari balik awan. Sebagai gantinya, cahaya lampion-lampion yang diterbangkan dari jembatan menerangi hitamnya langit malam. Air sungai mengalir tenang memantulkan beragam cahaya di atasnya. Menjadi saksi kemeriahan malam festival itu. Bunga mapple masih berjatuhan tersentuh terpaan angin. Musim gugur siap berakhir menjemput datangnya musim dingin. Di penghujung acara, Hinata dan Sasuke memilih duduk-duduk berdua di tepian sungai beralaskan dedaunan kering. Di bawah naungan kegelapan, namun justru dari tempat itu, keduanya dapat melihat lebih jelas pemandangan bercahaya dari atas langit Kiri. Kembang api turut menutup malam festival dengan lebih bercahaya.

"Indahnya..." Hinata bergumam.

Lebih dari itu, jantungnya tak bisa ternetralisir dengan baik sejak ia memasuki kawasan festival ini. Sampai saat ini Sasuke tak mau melepaskan pagutan tangannya pada tangan Hinata. Merangkumnya penuh protektif seolah akan pergi jika Hinata tak dipegangi. Tentu saja, bergandengan tangan sepanjang jalan mau tak mau membuat kulit dan hati Hinata berdesir-desir entah karena apa. Rasanya geli seperti ada sesuatu yang menggelitiki perutnya. Begitu geli. Sampai Hinata tak mau berhenti tersenyum.

Tapi sesaat kemudian senyuman dari wajahnya lenyap. Hinata mulai menyadari posisinya. Hinata mulai memahami, mungkinkah, Hyuuga Hinata mulai menyukai suaminya? Sungguh ini diluar dari jalur yang selama ini Hinata anut. Sepanjang hidupnya Hinata tak mau terjerat dengan apa pun yang berhubungan dengan perasaan. Hal itu akan membuatnya terluka. Lebih dari itu, bermain dengan perasaan bisa membuatnya hancur. Hinata tidak mau terjerat dalam lingkaran itu. Ya. Ia tidak mungkin... Menyukai Sasuke. Itu tidak mungkin. Cepat-cepat Hinata melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke pada tangannya. Sasuke sendiri tidak menyadari karena terlalu asik menatap kembang api di langit.

.

.

Jika mengingat sejarah masa lalu. Mungkin kau dapat mengerti jika mengetahui perjalanan apa yang membuat seorang Hinata hidup bagaikan robot tanpa perasaan. Hinata sangat menyayangi ibunya, lebih dari apa pun di dunia ini. Dan ibunya, tentu saja ibunya sangat menyayangi ayahnya. Tapi dua cinta itu telah karam terkhianati. Ayah Hinata yang hidup berprinsip teguh pada kebangsawanan tak pernah memiliki perasaan apa pun pada isterinya bahkan hingga mereka memiliki tiga orang anak. Jelas, cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan ibu Hinata membuatnya mengalami depresi akut. Ibu Hinata mudah sekali jatuh sakit. Begitu pula ketika Hinata mematok dirinya untuk menyayangi ibunya lebih dari apa pun, justru sang ibu pergi untuk selama-lamanya dari dunia. Rasanya begitu sakit hingga mengingatnya saja seakan membelah dua tubuh Hinata.

Oleh karena itu Hinata mengikuti jejak ayahnya yang hidup berprinsip teguh pada kebangsawanan. Hal itu jauh lebih memudahkan perjalanan Hinata sampai di kehidupan pernikahan. Tak ada pertentangan, tak ada kesakitan.

Hinata membuka kelopak matanya, suara derit pohon bambu meyambut Hinata di pagi yang bisa dibilang cukup terang. Semalaman menghabiskan waktu bersenang-senang di acara festival cukup membuatnya kelelahan. Hinata sadar betul saat ini dirinya bangun terlambat. Jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi, lebih jelasnya, ruang kosong pada tempat tidur di samping Hinata sudah tidak ada yang menempati lagi. Sasuke telah bangun mendahului Hinata.

Bergegas Hinata membersihkan diri ke kamar mandi. Setelah dirasa penampilannya sudah cukup rapi, ia keluar kamar. Awalnya berniat langsung mengenakan apron dan langsung memasak untuk sarapan, tapi sepertinya Hinata harus mencari tahu di mana keberadaan suaminya terlebih dahulu.

Dari ruang tengah Hinata melenggang ke ruang tamu di depan. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Hinata berpikir untuk menyerah saat kemudian matanya menangkap siluet seseorang di teras yang berada di belakang rumah mereka. Teras yang tersusun dari lantai kayu tinggi itu cukup luas, berhadapan langsung dengan perkebunan di belakang rumah. Terasa sangat nyaman dan menentramkan. Hinata melihat Sasuke seperti sedang duduk bersemedi di tempat tersebut. Ia melangkahkan kaki memasuki ruangan sedikit ragu, takut-takut suaranya bisa mengganggu kegiatan Sasuke.

"Kemarilah. Duduk di sini, Hinata."

Hinata berjalan mendekati kemudian duduk menurut seperti yang Sasuke minta. Di depan Sasuke terdapat satu buah poci porselen beserta beberapa gelas kecil yang satu terisi cairan menyerupai teh dan yang lainnya menelungkup di atas sebuah nampan. Rupanya Sasuke bukan sedang bersemedi, hanya bersantai ria sambil meminum teh.

Sasuke menuangkan satu untuk Hinata.

"Minumlah."

"T-tapi bukankah Sasuke-kun harus ke rumah sakit? Aku harus membuatkan sarapan."

"Hn. Sebentar. Temani aku. Aku ke rumah sakit sore nanti."

Entah apa yang membuat udara di sekeliling tempat ini terasa begitu menyesakkan. Hinata tidak suka berada di tengah-tengah atmosfir seperti ini. Sasuke sedikit agak menakutkan pagi ini, terlepas dari sifat lembutnya beberapa hari terakhir. Hinata seperti melihat sosok Sasuke saat pertama kali mereka bertemu sebagai sepasang suami isteri di dalam kamar mansion Uchiha.

Dibandingkan hanya duduk di bawah tekanan berat seperti ini, Hinata memilih beranjak turun menuju perkebunan kecilnya.

"Waah tanamannya tumbuh. Ini mustahil.. Padahal waktu itu sudah mati." Hinata ingat Sasuke lah yang saat itu membantunya merawat tanaman. Semua tanaman yang ditanamnya di halaman depan maupun halaman belakang. Mungkinkah, Sasuke memiliki semacam tangan ajaib yang bisa membuat tanaman yang mati kembali tumbuh seketika? Mustahil.

Hinata memperhatikan satu-persatu tanaman.

"Di musim dingin nanti, jika kau lurus ke sana Hinata." Sasuke menunjukkan arah jauh ke belakang Hinata, "Ada lapangan yang biasa digunakan sebagai tempat bermain ski."

Wajah Hinata sumringah mendengar kabar tersebut. "Benarkah?"

"Hn. Kita akan pergi ke sana nanti."

"K-Kau serius mengajakku, Sasuke-kun? Kenapa?"

Sasuke tersenyum. Sesuatu yang sangat jarang pria itu lakukan sedikit membuat Hinata terkejut. Terhitung jari Hinata bisa melihat senyuman Sasuke.

"Aku juga berniat mengajakmu berkemah, ke pantai dan memancing."

.

.

.

To be continued

Wind of change

Chapter 5

"Perasaan macam apa ini? Menyeramkan."

"Itu namanya... Cinta. Hinata."

"Cinta itu aneh Hinata. Semakin kau tidak mempercayainya, semakin kau akan diuji olehnya."

"Apa kau m-mencintaiku Sasuke-kun?"

"Kau harus belajar lebih jujur pada dirimu sendiri Hinata."

.

Author note :

Hay hay, Author kembali dengan fict abalnya. Wah mulai berkoar setelah berapa bulan ini? Haha Author timbul tenggelam seperti batu ambang di tengah gelombang. Mau gimana lagi, kehidupan nyata jauh harus lebih Author prioritaskan, berhubung Author sudah kelas dua belas nih (cie bentar lagi lulus ayeyey) kemarin Author harus memfokuskan diri untuk UAS. Gomennasai! (_) Terima kasih banyak untuk yang tetap setia menunggu fict ini. Ini memang jenis fict yang alurnya lambat gimana gitu. .. jadi mohon kesabarannya. Udah jadi kebiasaan saya kalo buat cerita pengennya lambat tapi kerasa feelnya.. haha.

Ya ampun kalo boleh jujur reader, selama masa 'Fokus belajar' juga Author susah kalo nggak ngelirik file cerita mwehehe yaa imbasnya, sedikit-sedikit Author tulis meski dengan susah payah... oke berhubung cerita yang Author tulis udah dikit-dikit keakumulasi, eh pas ngeh udah banyak banget. Cukup dua chapter lah.. jadi kabar bahagianya untuk menebus rasa bersalah Author bakal update dua chapternya yay.. tapi yang chapter 5 perlu sedikit direvisi jadi tunggu besok atau lusa yap ^^!

Oke Special thanks for : 6uchihyuu nagisa, dindachan06, Megami Yozora, 3Kimura Megumi, , kecoaidup2, 3Chikako Fujiki, ulvha, JojoAyuni, kumbangbimbang, keiKo-buu89, bitch, siskap906, hana37, semangart, Shiki, Shim Yeonhae, bylo, 3Clara Merisa, 5kirigaya chika, Haru3173, .5, sorry n goodbye, 4Chikako Fujiki, kensuchan, ann, virgo24, Katsumi, esuta, nn, Po chan, UName, hinatauchiha69, cika, Cahya Uchiha, re, Hikari No Aoi, hanhuw, winatabiyong, lolilo, Guest, Ajengg, Katsumi, Clara Merisa, rini andriani uchiga, re, nn, hana37, guiji, Katsumi, nay, Po, virgo25, kensuchan, dwi2, chipana, Ega EXOkpopers, dindachan06, Cahya Uchiha, nay, ANFaridha, kirigaya chika.

Jangan kapok buat riviu yap. .


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto - sensei

Warning : AU, Semi-hurt, T* untuk bahasa dan tema yang digunakan, SasuHina.

.

.

.

Chapter 5

Mereka sempurna, harta, pangkat dan kehormatan seakan berada dalam genggaman keduanya. Namun mereka sama sekali tak tahu, semuanya hanya alur skenario yang diatur. Kehidupannya hanya sebuah pentas Opera. Dan pernikahan ini, hanya gagasan dari sebuah drama. Hinata ditarik masuk dalam kehidupan baru.

.

.

.

Belakangan Hinata tahu jika penduduk Kota Kiri mayoritas mata pencahariannya adalah berkebun dan bertani. Kota kecil itu menjadi salah satu pemasok sayuran terbesar di Distrik Tokyo. Meskipun begitu, kebanyakan dari mereka tidak melanjutkan pendidikan karena jauhnya jarak dari sekolah yang hanya berada di perbatasan Kota. Namun hebatnya, Hinata menyimpulkan jika masyarakat Kiri yang masih kental dengan budayanya ini memiliki karakter ramah dan bersahabat. Termasuk kepada Hinata dan Sasuke yang merupakan penduduk baru.

Terang saja, tak jarang saat keduanya berjalan beriringan banyak dari penduduk kota yang menyapa mereka dengan sangat ramah. Menghormati Sasuke sebagai dokter dan Hinata yang berstatus sebagai isteri dokter. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mengetahui latar belakang sesungguhnya dari dua insan ini. Sasuke bukan orang yang banyak bicara terlebih Hinata juga bukan tipe wanita yang senang merumpi bersama ibu-ibu lain sekedar mengobrol. Hinata lebih suka menenggelamkan dirinya dalam bacaan buku, kadang secara sembunyi-sembunyi Hinata turut membantu pekerjaan kantor Hanabi melalui laptop dan koneksi internet. Atau berkebun di sekitar rumahnya, atau mengerjakan pekerjaan apa saja asalkan bisa menghilangkan kejenuhannya tinggal sendirian di rumah. Semua hal itu memudahkan pasangan baru tersebut menjalani kesehariannya di tempat baru mereka.

Siang yang dingin itu, Hinata berjalan keluar dari rumahnya untuk pergi menuju rumah sakit tempat Sasuke bekerja. Ia hendak membawakan makan siang untuk suaminya. Hal yang hampir menjadi kebiasaan Hinata selama beberapa bulan terakhir kehidupan pernikahannya.

"Konnichiwa Hinata-san."

Wanita berambut pirang panjang tampak sedang menjemur pakaian di pekarangan rumahnya. Ia tersenyum ramah begitu Hinata melintas.

"Konnichiwa Suiren-san." Hinata menyahut.

Rumah sakit yang didatangi Hinata tidak terlihat seperti rumah sakit besar yang banyak terdapat di Tokyo. Hanya bangunan bertingkat dua sederhana. Di halamannya terdapat satu patung membentuk lambang lencana kedokteran yaitu simbol plus berwarna merah dan plang besar bertuliskan Rumah Sakit Kiri. Hinata berjalan memasuki gedung tersebut tanpa repot bertanya ia langsung menuju ruangan tempat Sasuke bekerja. Di dalam ruangan terdapat tiga meja dokter lainnya yang menjadi rekan Sasuke. Satu meja kosong sementara yang satu lagi seorang wanita berambut panjang tengah duduk di kursi yang tak jauh dari tempat duduk Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke menoleh dan tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Isterinya.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" Hinata berbasa-basi.

"Tidak buruk."

Hinata tersenyum. Sedikit dipaksanya menarik kedua sudut bibir. Sadar akan sandiwara dirinya dan seorang Sasuke begitu sempurna tanpa cela. Ia pun menyerahkan kotak makan dan minum yang dibawanya untuk Sasuke.

"Aku membawakanmu vitamin, makanlah dengan baik. Semua orang membutuhkan keahlianmu."

Entah apa yang membuat perasaan Hinata tiba-tiba sesak. Ada harapan kecil dalam hatinya bahwa apa yang terjadi ini adalah suatu kenyataan. Ia jadi teringat kalimat Sasuke beberapa hari lalu yang sempat mengatakan jika Hinata menginginkan semua ini nyata, maka mulailah belajar untuk menganggapnya bukan sandiwara. Jadi akhir-akhir ini ia berusaha setulus mungkin melakukan sesuatu, termasuk memberikan perhatiannya pada Sasuke. Tapi entah, perasaannya justru bertambah miris.

"Ehm.. Apa aku menjadi pengganggu di sini?" Rekan Sasuke menyindir.

Hinata menoleh mendapati seorang wanita dengan rambut kemerahan yang diikat satu ke belekang. Mei Terumi merasa keberadaannya tidak dianggap dua pengantin baru itu.

Ponsel Sasuke berdering menginterupsi pandangan Hinata pada rekan dokter Sasuke kembali mengalihkan perhatian Hinata pada suaminya. Tampak Sasuke sedikit berdecak begitu melihat nama yang berderet di layar ponselnya.

"Kau bisa mengobrol dulu dengan Mei, Hinata. Aku pergi dulu sebentar." Sasuke melenggang pergi dari ruangan.

"Hai Hinata-san. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Mei memulai percakapan.

"B-baik. Mei-san, kau tampak cantik seperti biasa."

"Dan kalimatmu sama seperti biasa." Mei tertawa. "Ngomong-ngomong Hinata-san, apakah kau merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada diri Sasuke? Aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah ini hanya perasaanku saja."

Hinata mengernyit heran dengan kalimat 'sesuatu yang aneh pada Sasuke', karena setahunya tak ada apa pun yang aneh pada suaminya. Mungkin hal itu juga karena Hinata belum benar-benar mengenal Sasuke dengan baik.

"Maaf. Kurasa tidak."

"Aa... Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja ya, akhir-akhir ini aku merasa Sasuke terlihat sedikit frustrasi, wajahnya lebih murung dan lebih dingin. Maaf, bukan aku ikut campur... Kupikir aku harus memastikan saja. Tapi sepertinya tidak lebih dari perasaanku."

Hinata bahkan tidak menyadari hal kecil tersebut. Ia termenung beberapa saat sebelum bunyi ponsel miliknya membuat Hinata tersadar. Sederet nama seseorang terpampang di layar ponsel. Ia pun izin untuk mengangkat panggilan pada Mei.

"Hanabi?"

'Nee-sama akan terkejut mendengar ini.'

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

'Tentu saja, ini masalah hidup dan mati perusahaan kita. Nii-sama berniat menjemputmu tak lama lagi. Jadi berkemaslah.'

"Apa? Aku tidak..."

Belum rampung Hinata mengeluarkan kalimatnya, adik Hinata, Hyuuga Hanabi telah lebih dulu menutup sambungan. Perhatiannya beralih kembali pada Mei yang kini menyibukkan diri dengan pena dan kertas di depannya. Barangkali menulis surat keterangan untuk pasien. Ia mendudukkan diri di sofa yang terletak di tengah ruangan. Melepaskan lelahnya setelah separuh hari harus mengurusi banyak hal di rumah dari mulai pekerjaan umum seperti mencuci, memasak dan bersih-bersih hingga merawat tanaman dan rumput di pekarangan. Hal tersebut cukup menguras tenaganya yang akhir-akhir ini entah karena apa menjadi cepat sekali habis. Hinata tak bisa lagi berlama-lama bekerja seperti ketika dirinya masih menjadi bagian perusahaan. Ia sering lembur bahkan hanya bisa tertidur satu atau dua jam saja. Sepertinya menganggur dari pekerjaan kantor membuat Hinata jadi pemalas sungguhan yang mudah sekali kelelahan.

Hinata memperhatikan seisi ruangan yang bisa dibilang tidak cukup luas untuk dihuni oleh tiga orang. Pada umumnya rumah sakit di Tokyo memiliki bangunan yang megah dan besar. Namun di rumah sakit tempat Sasuke bekerja ini justru terlalu sederhana hingga ruangan beberapa dokter saja harus disatukan dalam satu ruang. Meskipun begitu rumah sakit ini adalah jantung bagi penduduk Kiri bagian Barat. Sebab rumah sakit Kiri yang terbilang besar dan lengkap terletak jauh dari tempat itu. Kebanyakan masyarakat memilih alternatif yang praktis dan dekat ketimbang harus menempuh jarak puluhan kilo meter hanya untuk memeriksakan diri.

"Kau tampak kurang baik akhir-akhir ini, Hinata-san." Kalimat Mei mengembalikan Hinata dari alam khayalnya yang sudah mengawang-awang jauh.

"Entahlah, aku hanya sering merasakan perutku tidak enak seperti kedinginan. Tak jarang aku merasa pusing saat melalukan pekerjaan. Ah.. Apakah aku sedang berkonsultasi?" Hinata tersenyum. Ia tak tahu tepatnya sejak kapan dirinya jadi mudah berinteraksi dengan orang lain seperti ini. Padahal sebelumnya, saat di sekolah atau kuliah terkenal sekali Hyuuga Hinata dengan sosoknya yang anti sosial dan misterius. Tak mudah bergaul terlebih dengan orang yang baru dikenal.

"Tunggu," Mei menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Mengalihkan perhatian pada sosok wanita yang kini duduk dengan wajah heran menatapnya. "Tidakkah Hinata-san pikir itu semacam gejala... Kehamilan? Aku kurang paham karena itu bukan bidangku. Tapi itulah yang aku pernah rasakan sebagai seorang wanita saat dulu pertama kali aku mengandung."

Wajah Hinata seketika memucat pasi seperti kehilangan aliran darahnya. "I-itu tidak mungkin..." Ia bergumam.

Mei terheran. "Tentu saja itu mungkin. Kau adalah wanita yang sudah bersuami," jelasnya dengan memasang wajah bingung sekaligus geli akan tingkah Hinata. Seorang isteri pada umumnya akan merasa bahagia saat mendengar kabar kehamilan, meskipun itu baru sekedar diagnosis sementara. Tapi ekspresi Hinata justru bertolak belakang.

"M-maksudku, selama ini a-aku dan Sasuke-kun melakukan penundaan. J-jadi itu mustahil." Tidak tahu saja Mei akan kebenaran dibalik hubungan harmonis antara dokter Uchiha dengan isterinya. Jangankan melakukan kegiatan yang dapat menghasilkan produk semacam 'bayi', Hinata tidak tahu kapan terakhir kali Sasuke memeluk dirinya. Dan oh ya, perlu diingat juga bahwa satu-satunya ciuman yang juga merupakan ciuman pertama seorang Hinata adalah pada waktu itu, ciuman sepintas yang terjadi pada upacara pernikahannya dengan Sasuke. Bukankah wajar jika Hinata menggumamkan kalimat 'tidak mungkin' saat Mei mendiagnosis bahwa dirinya tengah mengandung? Sudah jelas. Itu mustahil. Kecuali ada seseorang yang menyuntikkan cairan sperma ke dalam rahimnya. Sangat mustahil.

Mei tertawa, "Kau lucu Hinata-san. Tentu saja kontrasepsi juga kadang ada kesalahan. Kau tahu? Mungkin itu adalah alasan sifat aneh Sasuke akhir-akhir ini."

"M-maksudmu?"

"Mungkin Sasuke sebagai lelaki normal pada umumnya, seorang lelaki akan lebih bersemangat apabila memperoleh anggota baru dalam hidupnya. Mungkin Hinata-san... Sasuke merindukan kehadiran buah hati di dalam pernikahannya."

Hinata tertegun, ia tak pernah berpikir sampai sejauh itu selama ini. Sasuke sendiri pun tidak pernah menyinggung masalah itu. Setiap malam ia tidur berdampingan dengan suaminya, Hinata tak pernah berpikir sampai ke sana. Setiap hari ia dan Sasuke bertemu, tak jarang keduanya mengobrolkan banyak hal. Sasuke tak pernah melakukan apa pun selain apa yang sedang mereka kerjakan. Awalnya Hinata sempat menanyakan soal kewajibannya untuk melayani Sasuke sebagai seorang isteri, justru Sasuke mengalihkannya dari pembicaraan yang kurang membuat nyaman itu. Bagaimana pun, Sasuke tetap suaminya. Meskipun mereka tidak menikah karena cinta, paling tidak Hinata tidak boleh menghilangkan hak Sasuke untuk menginginkan seorang anak. Itu adalah pendidikan etika yang sering dipelajarinya sebagai kaum bangsawan.

"Periksakanlah saat nanti sampai di rumah. Aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat."

.

.

.

.

"Otoutou! Wah wajahmu kusut sekali, ah mungkin karena sinyal di Kiri jelek ya? Makannya tinggal di kota besar sepertiku."

Sasuke bertambah jengah terlepas dari moodnya yang akhir-akhir ini sedang tidak baik. Ditambah menerima video call dari sang kakak yang justru sedang sangat tidak ingin ia lihat wajah tersenyum menjengkelkan miliknya.

"Berisik. Katakan saja."

Sasuke sudah sangat hafal sifat kakaknya yang meskipun memiliki karakter bertolak belakang dengan dirinya, Itachi adalah orang yang memiliki dedikasi besar bagi kemajuan Uchiha tentu hanya akan bicara empat mata jika memang hal itu dianggap sangat penting menurutnya. Jadi Itachi tidak mungkin memanggil Sasuke jika tidak ada hal penting yang hendak dibicarakan olehnya.

"Ah, kau, berbasa-basi lah sedikit dengan kakakmu."

"Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Uchiha?"

Dari layar nampak wajah Itachi yang sedikit menegang namun masih dalam batas ketenangan khas Uchiha. Baiklah, sepertinya Itachi memang harus bicara langsung ke inti permasalahan.

"Bukan Uchiha, tapi Hyuuga Group di Konoha. Dan bukan tentang dirimu, aku ingin bicara mengenai Hyuuga Hinata isterimu." Kali ini Sasuke sedikit menegang begitu kata 'Hinata' keluar dari mulut Itachi. Ada perasaan yang tak terlukiskan dalam diri Sasuke. Entah perasaan apa. Rasanya sangat tidak menyenangkan.

"Ceritakan."

Mau tak mau, sungkan tak sungkan Sasuke harus mau turut terlibat jika itu memiliki sangkut paut dengan isterinya. Meskipun itu berkaitan erat dengan dunia yang selama ini dibenci Sasuke dan sepanjang hidupnya terus menerus berusaha Sasuke jauhi.

"Aku tidak ingin menceritakan detailnya, kau akan tahu nanti. Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu bahwa Tou-sama kita tidak akan sembarangan melakukan sesuatu, termasuk menjodohkan dirimu dengan Hinata. Dia ingin menarikmu kembali ke dunia itu Sasuke. Tidak akan lama dari sekarang. Yang aku bicarakan adalah soal hatimu dan hati Hinata. Kau harus tahu bahwa seumur hidupnya Hinata adalah manusia yang menggilai pekerjaannya, dia adalah bagian vital di perusahaan Hyuuga. Untuk perasaan Hinata dan untuk dirimu juga untuk kehidupan kalian, semua keputusan itu tergantung pada dirimu, Otoutou."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia sangat mengerti. Jauh sebelum itu, Sasuke tahu bahwa saatnya nanti akan tiba. Saat-saat dimana dirinya harus membuat sebuah keputusan. Ada perasaan tak nyaman yang terus mengelilinginya. Sejujurnya, Sasuke mulai merasa takut jika harus kehilangan Hinata.

"Keputusan itu ada padamu. Ingat Sasuke, berpikirlah dengan kepala dingin."

.

.

.

.

Sasuke masuk kembali ke ruangannya. Dilihatnya Hinata yang sedikit menegang melihat kehadiran Sasuke, sungguh reaksi yang terlalu berlebihan dari seorang Hinata hanya karena melihat Sasuke. Di belakangnya Mei terkikik-kikik sambil mengerjakan pekerjaan menulis sesuatu. Pasti mereka sehabis melakukan sesuatu, semacam membicarakan soal Sasuke. Sasuke tak ambil pusing. Ia buru-buru mengambil makan siang yang dibawakan isterinya. Sebuah bento berisi nasi dan oseng-oseng tomat kesukaannya ditambah bebarapa tempura berbahan mentimun. Semua itu tidak akan butuh waktu lama untuk Sasuke menghabiskannya. Pikirannya masih terbayang-bayang kalimat Itachi barusan. Sesekali perhatiannya teralih pada sosok Hinata yang tengah disibukkan membaca-baca beberapa berkas. Sesekali Sasuke tampak menghela napas panjang, berdesah tak karuan hingga kegiatan janggal semacam menggaruk belakang lehernya. Diakhiri Sasuke dengan menutup wajahnya frustasi menggunakan telapak tangan.

Tak lama setelah itu, derap langkah cepat semakin mendekat diikuti suara pintu dibuka, lebih tepatnya didobrak. Karena suara pintu itu begitu membahana sehingga perhatian semua orang di dalam ruangan teralihkan semua padanya. Pada sosok mahkluk mungil yang berdiri tergopoh-gopoh di mulut pintu.

"Chojuro?" heran Sasuke.

"Uchiha-sensei! Rumahmu!"

Hinata terperanjat dari posisinya duduk. Ada apa dengan rumahnya? Apakah Hinata lupa meninggalkan rumah dalam keadaan tidak terkunci? Hinata rasa tidak. Ia mengunci semua pintu sebelum pergi. Ia pun memastikan kompor dan oven dalam keadaan mati. Tak ada hal yang bisa membuat sesuatu terjadi di rumah mereka. Lantas apa yang terjadi?

"Ada apa Chojuro?"

"Di rumah anda ada banyak mobil-mobil hitam terparkir dan orang-orang berjas hitam keluar dari mobil-mobil itu."

Hinata beserta Sasuke lekas berlari keluar tanpa mempedulikan Mei yang ternganga sendirian bingung akan apa yang baru saja disaksikannya.

Sesampainya di kediaman mereka, semua orang berjas hitam tersebut memberikan hormat dengan berojigi pada keduanya. Chojuro dan Suiren yang berada di rumah sebelah lantas bingung menyaksikan hal tabu di hadapan mereka. Jelas saja ada sekitar sepuluh mobil hitam berbanjar sepanjang jalan dan lebih dari dua puluh orang berjas hitam yang keluar dari mobil-mobil tersebut, lalu orang-orang itu memberikan hormat pada seorang dokter dan isterinya. Kau pikir itu wajar? Tapi Hinata dan Sasuke bersikap biasa saja seolah hal itu adalah hal yang biasa.

"Kami diutus oleh Hyuuga-sama."

Sasuke langsung tahu maksud kedatangan tamu-tamu mereka ini. Hanya saja Sasuke tidak bisa menyangka jika kejadiannya bisa terjadi secepat ini setelah pemberitahuan dari Itachi. Begitu pun Hinata yang langsung mengerti mengingat ucapan adiknya saat di panggilan tadi.

"Mau apa kalian?" Tapi tetap saja Hinata ingin memastikan jika praduganya tidak melenceng.

"Kami diperintah untuk menjemput Hyuuga-hime."

"A-aku?"

Hinata menunjuk dirinya, mengalihkan pandangan pada Sasuke yang terlihat dingin seperti biasa. Tanpa ekspresi. Justru hal itu didefinisikan Hinata sebagai rasa tidak suka Sasuke saat kehidupannya harus di usik oleh keluarganya. Walaupun sulit mamahani arti dari ekspresi itu, Hinata bisa melihatnya. Ia bisa melihat kilatan terluka yang terpancar dari warna hitam mata Uchiha itu.

"Aku menolak." jawab Hinata.

Sontak membuat semua orang termasuk Sasuke terkejut akan keputusan Hinata.

"Tapi Hime, Hyuuga-sama yang memerintahkannya."

"Aku tidak bisa pergi begitu saja. Katakan pada Tou-sama dan Nii-sama, di tempat ini, aku sudah mempunyai kehidupan... Jadi aku mohon. Jangan ganggu kami." Hinata begitu tegas dan percaya diri. Tak sedikit pun kegoyahan dalam nada suaranya. Seakan Hinata mengetahui betapa bencinya Sasuke dengan kehidupan seperti itu dalam hidupnya, seolah Hinata tahu betapa Sasuke sangat tidak menginginkan kembali bahkan sekedar menyentuh kehidupan 'bangsawan' yang pernah menjerat mereka.

Sasuke sedikit tersentuh dengan kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Hinata. Isterinya ini, dia melakukan semuanya hanya demi Sasuke. Tapi jelas Sasuke tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini berlanjut. Ia teringat pada kalimat kakaknya yang masih terngiang di pikirannya. Bahwa kehidupan ia dan Hinata dipertaruhkan lewat keputusan yang akan dibuatnya. Sasuke memperhatikan ketika Hinata berbicara, tak dapat dipungkiri jika gadis itu menaruh luka dari air mukanya. Hey, dua orang ini sama-sama menyimpan luka dalam diri mereka saat itu.

"Pergilah."

Kalimat yang singkat namun mampu menarik seluruh perhatian pada si pemilik suara. Dengan nada ketara dingin Sasuke mengucapkan sebuah kata pengusiran, bukan, lebih tepatnya kata yang melukiskan keputusannya. Sasuke hendak melenggang pergi menuju rumah setelah berkata seperti itu. Jika saja tidak ada tangan Hinata yang menahannya. Sasuke berbalik. Dilihatnya wajah Hinata yang sudah banjir oleh air mata. Pemandangan yang tambah membuatnya goyah.

"Apa maksudnya ini? Sasuke-kun?" Hinata menuntut penjelasan sambil menahan isak. Inikah yang Sasuke lakukan padanya setelah bersusah payah Hinata meneguhkan hati untuk tidak pergi hanya demi Sasuke?

Ingin sekali Sasuke mendekati wanitanya, menghapus jejak air mata itu lalu membisikkan agar ia jangan lagi menangis seperti ini. Tapi kakinya membeku, seluruh saraf di tubuhnya seperti mati tercekik keadaan.

"Kenapa kau ingin aku pergi Sasuke-kun? Bukankah..." Hinata menggantung kalimatnya. Bukankah kau tidak ingin kembali di kehidupan itu?

"Aku mengizinkanmu untuk pergi menyelesaikan masalah Hyuuga Group, Hinata. Bukan mengusirmu. Kau bisa kembali kapan pun.. Kau mau."

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku di sini. Jangan khawatir."

Sasuke melanjutkan langkah setelah mengatakannya. Menjejakkan kaki pada dinginnya lantai yang tidak akan terisi kehangatan selama beberapa waktu ke depan, tidak dapat dipastikan berapa lama Hinata akan pergi. Tapi perasaan tak nyaman dalam dirinya melesap lenyap seusai keputusan yang ia buat. Mungkin ini yang terbaik. Dengan begini, ia tidak akan menyentuh kembali kehidupan itu dan Hinata tanpa halangan tetap akan menjalani kewajibannya. Meskipun resiko dari semua ini adalah perpisahan tak terelakkan dari kehidupannya bersama Hinata. Mungkin beberapa waktu ke depan pula ia akan lebih banyak kesepian di rumah tanpa Hinata karena isterinya akan banyak mendapat panggilan untuk pergi ke Konoha. Tak apa. Paling tidak, ini akan melencengkan rajam yang dipasang Fugaku untuk dirinya. Untuk yang satu ini, Sasuke menang telak.

Sasuke menggeser pintu kamarnya. Menyaksikan kesepian menyelimuti ruangan yang hanya terisi lemari, meja rias dan futon yang digulung serta lantai kayu licin yang menyorotkan bayangan bergoyang ranting-ranting pepohonan dari luar jendela. Sasuke melangkah mendekati jendela. Memandangi kepergian mobil-mobil hitam yang detik demi detik kian menjauh hingga lenyap dari pandangan. Angin yang berhembus menghempas daun jendela kayu yang terbuka sehingga menimbulkan suara derit perlahan di tengah kesunyian. Sasuke mulai menyadari kembali betapa bencinya ia berada di tengah kesepian. Seperti yang selalu dialaminya saat dulu berada di kediaman besar Uchiha. Menyedihkan.

Tak terhitung berapa lama Sasuke berdiri di ambang jendela. Matahari yang tadinya berada di atas kepala kini telah bergeser semakin condong ke barat. Memberikan garis-garis sewarna emas terlukis dalam nama senja. Pohon-pohon bambu bergerak diterpa angin yang datang dari tempat nan jauh di sana. Merasa matanya sudah mengering terkena angin yang membawa partikel-partikel debu, Sasuke mengakhiri lamunannya dengan helaan napas panjang. Tidak peduli tadi dirinya pergi begitu saja dari rumah sakit padahal jamnya belum habis. Ia pasti sudah membuat Mei khawatir dan kerepotan. Sasuke menutup jendela kayu kamarnya dan beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Betapa kagetnya Sasuke menemukan Hinata berdiri di ambang pintu kamar mereka. Sampai-sampai sempat terbesit dalam benaknya jika sekarang yang sedang berdiri itu adalah hantu.

"Kenapa kaget begitu?" ujar Hinata sedikit geli.

"Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Baru kali ini Hinata menemukan ekspresi yang begitu aneh terpancar dari wajah Sasuke antara bingung, kesal dan bahagia. Hinata tahu itu.

"Aku? Tentu saja memasakkan makanan untuk suamiku. Kita akan makan malam, bergegaslah Sasuke-kun. Aku sudah menyiapkan sup tomat untukmu."

"Bagaimana dengan Hyuuga? Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan ini Hinata?" Sedikit harapan di hati Sasuke bahwa Hinata benar-benar memutuskan untuk tetap bersamanya.

Hinata tersenyum, begitu ringan. Sampai Sasuke berpikir jika sebelumnya tak pernah ada Hinata yang menangis sambil menahan langkahnya di depan rumah. "Aku tahu. Aku akan pergi besok. Lagipula tidak mungkin aku meninggalkan suamiku begitu saja. Sasuke-kun, aku harus menyiapkan banyak hal sebelum kepergianku."

Harapan kecil itu pun hancur menjadi abu. Hinata bukan tidak pergi, hanya menunda kepergian. Apa bedanya. Sasuke membuang napas panjang.

"Apa aku mengatakan kalimat yang salah?" Bingung Hinata melihat tindak-tanduk Sasuke yang sungguh keluar batas kewajaran.

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Hinata. Kemudian tanpa diduga, menggunakan bibirnya, Sasuke menyapu sepintas bibir Hinata. Hanya sepintas hingga Hinata tidak sempat membuat respon. Seperti mengulang kejadian di upacara pernikahan. Hinata mematung, sesuatu seperti menyengat tubuhnya sampai membeku.

"Baiklah aku akan makan seperti maumu, ."

Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih harus mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Seperti mimpi. Semuanya terasa begitu cepat.

Berlalu beberapa jam dari tragedi di kamar tadi tak lantas membuat Hinata tenang. Sepanjang makan malamnya bersama Sasuke, Hinata merasakan jantungnya terus berdegup bagai jutaan jagung yang dipanaskan kemudian meletup-letup dalam panci yang ditutup. Bahkan seusai makan malam dan keduanya hanya duduk-duduk di ruang tengah sambil menyaksikan tayangan televisi tak juga membuatnya rileks. Otak Hinata terbayang-bayang kejadian sekilas itu. Ia seperti gadis muda yang tengah kasmaran. Lebih dari itu, meski hanya senggolan kecil tak sengaja tangan Sasuke pada anggota tubuhnya, ia seketika menegang seperti tersengat arus listrik bertegangan tinggi. Hinata juga tidak bodoh, ia menyadari Sasuke jauh lebih ekspresif dari biasanya. Sesekali Sasuke melirik Hinata di tengah kegiatan menonton sambil tersenyum. Hal yang jarang seorang Sasuke lakukan. Semakin lama berada di tempat ini hanya akan membuat Hinata bertambah gila. Sepertinya ia harus sedikit menenangkan diri dengan air. Ya. Ia harus berendam.

.

.

.

.

Ponsel Hanabi berbunyi ketika dirinya tengah disibukkan membantu sahabatnya Sakura membawa beberapa peralatan yang diperlukan. Sambil berjalan tergesa-gesa Hanabi mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Ya. APA?! N-Nii-sama tidak bercanda 'kan?! Baiklah aku segera ke sana." Hanabi menutup ponselnya tampak menimbang-nimbang apa yang semestinya ia lakukan.

Langkah Hanabi dan Sakura sampai di tempat parkiran mobil. Keduanya disambut oleh pria bekuncir nanas yang semenjak tadi menunggu mereka di luar. Nara Shikamaru bergerak cepat mengambil barang bawaan kedua wanita di depannya untuk ia taruh ke bagasi mobil.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Sebenarnya Sakura ingin menanyakan itu sedari mereka berjalan tadi. Namun pikirnya akan jauh lebih baik jika ditanyakan di tempat yang lebih tenang. Sakura bisa melihat kebingungan dari wajah Hanabi. Padahal penampilannya sendiri tak jauh kusutnya, dahinya tak mau berhenti berkeringat dingin dan wajahnya menunjukkan kelelahan. Sangat mengkhawatirkan. Terlepas dari permasalahan yang dialaminya, Sakura juga harus memperhatikan keadaan Sahabatnya.

"Tou-sama... Tou-sama jatuh sakit Sakura."

Sakura terkejut, sungguh kabar yang mengagetkan dirinya termasuk Shikamaru yang sedang membereskan barang-barang bawaan ke bagasi mobil.

"Pergilah Hanabi. Kau harus melihat keadaan Hiashi-jisama."

Hanabi agak bimbang. "Bagaimana dengan Arata-kun?"

Siang tadi secara mengejutkan Arata mengalami demam tinggi dan sempat tak sadarkan diri. Sakura kemudian membawanya ke rumah sakit ditemani Hanabi, akan tetapi keadaan Arata sungguh kritis karena dokter mendiagnosis balita itu terserang hepatitis c yang sangat berbahaya. Jadi malam ini Naruto mengirim asisten kepercayaannya, Nara Shikamaru. Untuk menemani Sakura selama Arata sakit. Niatnya malam ini Sakura dan Hanabi akan menginap di rumah sakit.

"Tak apa. Aku bersama Nara-san."

Dengan barat hati Hanabi mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Kabari jika ada perkembangan."

Sakura berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tersenyum. "Kau juga. Kabari aku tentang Hiashi-jisama."

"Baiklah."

Setelah itu keduanya berpisah.

.

.

.

.

Hinata memandangi refleksi dirinya dalam cermin rias. Teringat detik-detik dimana dirinya bercermin dengan wajah muram sesaat sebelum keberangkatannya menuju Suna untuk upacara pernikahan. Saat itu hatinya seperti remuk, tak dirasakan pun Hinata tetap manusia yang memiliki Hati. Ia hanya merasa ayahnya dan keluarganya terus menekan dirinya sampai tenggelam sedalam-dalamnya. Bedanya, sekarang Hinata bercermin dengan hati sumringah. Rongga dadanya mengembang merasakan kelegaan. Tak tahu kenapa. Ia kemudian mengeringkan rambutnya menggunakan handuk dan menggerainya begitu saja. Inilah permainan perasaan yang selalu bertolak belakang dengan logika.

"Perasaan macam apa ini? Menyeramkan." Hinata bergumam.

Tapi sepertinya seseorang yang baru kembali dari kamar mandi dapat dengan jelas mendengar gumaman pelan di tengah keheningan malam tersebut. Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Hinata. Meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Hinata. Sedikit membuat Hinata terkejut akan kehadiran yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Itu namanya... Cinta. Hinata." Sasuke memandang lurus bayangan Hinata dalam cermin.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu awalnya. Perasaan apa yang membuatku nyaman bersamamu Hinata. Aku tidak mengerti perasaan apa yang membuatku terluka jika melihatmu menangis. Aku ingin melindungimu."

Kali ini bukan hanya bergenderang. Hati Hinata telah meledak mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Nyatanya kini Hinata merasa waktu berhenti karena detak jantungnya pun tenggelam dalam kesunyian. Hinata balas menatap mata Sasuke mencari kebohongan dari kalimatnya. Tidak. Sasuke jujur. Tapi kenapa Hinata tidak merasakan senang? Justru ketakutan menyelimuti dirinya.

"Cinta itu aneh Hinata. Semakin kau tidak mempercayainya, semakin kau akan diuji olehnya."

Sasuke menyusupkan kedua tangannya di celah-celah leher Hinata kemudian turun sampai lengan Hinata dan memeluk puteri Hyuuga itu. Bisa dibilang ini adalah kali kesekian Sasuke memeluk Hinata dari belakang seperti ini. Ia mulai hafal wangi rambut indigo isterinya.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke-kun?" Hinata mulai panik.

"Besok rumah ini akan sepi."

Tunggu. Lagi-lagi Sasuke membuat Hinata jatuh pada pesonanya. Hinata sama sekali tidak bisa berkutik jika Sasuke melakukan hal seperti ini padanya. Ia dan Sasuke harus berhenti terus melakukan sandiwara ini. Hinata dengan gerakan cepat bangkit melepaskan rangkuman tangan Sasuke pada dirinya. Hinata berdiri dan berbalik menghadap suaminya.

"Apa maksudnya..."

"Kau harus belajar lebih jujur pada dirimu sendiri Hinata."

"Jujur?" Hinata semakin dibuat bingung. Tidak bisakah Sasuke tidak memperumit keadaan? Hinata tidak bisa dengan mudah mengerti.

"Besok kau akan pergi, dan aku mulai menyadari bahwa aku kesepian Hinata. Aku mulai memahami bahwa aku, tidak bisa, jika tanpamu. Aku membutuhkan dirimu."

Hinata mematung. Kali ini bukan hanya jantungnya, wajahnya merona semerah kepiting rebus. Hinata sangat tahu jika kalimat itu sedikitnya adalah pernyataan cinta dari Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke-kun..."

"Jujurlah Hinata."

"Aku takut."

Akhirnya Hinata jujur. Air mata mengalir begitu mudah membasahi wajahnya yang cantik. Ia begitu takut hingga terbentuk sebuah dinding besar dalam hatinya yang menghalangi ia dengan Sasuke. Hinata terlalu takut sampai terus menekan agar perasaan itu tak pernah muncul. Hinata hanya takut pada kekejaman sesuatu bernama 'cinta'. Ia takut bahkan sebelum ia mencobanya.

"Aku hanya takut pada perasaan ini, Sasuke-kun. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Tidak perlu takut. Hinata. Percayakan perasaan itu padaku... Izinkan aku menjaganya untukmu."

Hinata terkesiap. Sesuatu baru disadari oleh hatinya. "Tunggu Sasuke-kun, Kau.."

"Hn?"

"A-Apa kau m-mulai m-mencintaiku?" Pertanyaan yang begitu frontal dari Hinata.

Sasuke tersenyum menyadari, isterinya ini memang orang yang tidak menyukai basa-basi. Sasuke mengambil tangan Hinata dan menaruh tangan itu menyentuh dadanya.

"Kau tahu jawabannya."

Hinata semakin dibuat bingung. Tapi detak jantung Sasuke memang menjelaskan semuanya. Tidakkah momen-momen mereka telah membuat keduanya terjerat dalam lingkaran baru bernama cinta? Terang saja mengingat setiap hari dan setiap detik mereka saling bersama, saling memahami dan saling belajar mengerti satu sama lain.

"Kenapa? Aku mengatakan hal yang salah?"

Hinata menggeleng. Tidak. Sasuke tidak mengatakan satu kesalahan pun. Hinata hanya merasa ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Sesungguhnya, ini pun tidak bisa dibilang tiba-tiba mengingat Hinata dan Sasuke sudah hidup bersama berbulan-bulan. Tak ada yang tak mungkin terjadi dalam selang waktu itu. Hinata menangis haru. Jika perasaannya pada Sasuke selama ini adalah cinta, bukankah berarti cinta itu terbalaskan?

"Aku menangis. Perasaan macam apa ini Sasuke-kun?"

"Kau hanya perlu lebih jujur pada dirimu sendiri Hinata."

"Kenapa kau jujur sekali Uchiha-san?"

Hinata menubruk tubuh Sasuke. Mencari kehangatan dari dinginnya keadaan. Mereka salah karena melintasi batas dari aturan kebangsawanan. Tapi cinta keduanya tak pernah salah. Cinta selalu datang dari mana pun, kapan pun dan melalui apa pun.

Sasuke mendorong bahu Hinata. Tidak tahu saja Hinata bagaimana sulitnya pula Sasuke jujur pada dirinya sendiri. Bedanya Sasuke membiarkan perasaannya mengalir bersama waktu, tidak membendungnya seperti yang dilakukan Hinata. Perlahan Sasuke mengeliminasi sedikit demi sedikit jarak keduanya. Ia pun memagut Hinata dalam ciuman yang menjadi simbol ketulusannya.

"Aku membutuhkanmu Hinata."

Itulah yang Sasuke katakan di sela-sela pagutannya. Seperti ada sekelompok kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perut Hinata, rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Menyadari perasaanya yang mulai meluap setelah selama ini Hinata menahannya. Satu hal yang Hinata kembali sadari, ia menginginkan perasaannya selamanya seperti ini.

Sasuke tenggelam dalam derasnya perasaan yang ia salurkan melalui ciuman. Ia pun menghanyutkan Hinata ke dalam keheningan malam yang mengalunkan melodi-melodi cinta. Membuai Hinata dalam kesunyian yang melantunkan irama-irama gemerisik dedaunan. Malam itu, sesungguhnya adalah awal dari ujian cinta seperti yang Sasuke katakan.

.

Cinta, semakin kau tidak mempercayainya, semakin kau akan diuji olehnya

.

.

.

To be continued

.

Author note :

Ini diaaaaa! Sesuai janji Author post yang chapter 5! Author seneng banget karena Sasuke sama Hinata udah mulai jujur pada perasaan mereka sendiri. Tinggal mengikuti perkembangan cinta mereka di bawah tekanan nama Hyuuga dan Uchiha haha #senyumevil... Author sudah berangan-angan nan jauh hingga ke ending. Mudah sekali ya hanya berkhayal. Andai ada teknologi yang bisa bikin tulisan langsung dari otak ke word tanpa perantara tangan. Hahh.. Author sadar mengetik itu pekerjaan melelahkan jika tidak dibarengi kegemaran.

Nah, berhubung Author punya banyak file setengah jadi yang belum rampung #korbansoksib Author niatnya ingin ngepost cerita cerita itu mumpung liburan panjang. Ah liburan ini akan dihabiskan dengan menulis yap. Baru rencana. Moga terlaksana.

Special thanks for : 6uchihyuu nagisa, dindachan06, Megami Yozora, 3Kimura Megumi, , kecoaidup2, 3Chikako Fujiki, ulvha, JojoAyuni, kumbangbimbang, keiKo-buu89, bitch, siskap906, hana37, semangart, Shiki, Shim Yeonhae, bylo, 3Clara Merisa, 5kirigaya chika, Haru3173, .5, sorry n goodbye, 4Chikako Fujiki, kensuchan, ann, virgo24, Katsumi, esuta, nn, Po chan, UName, hinatauchiha69, cika, Cahya Uchiha, re, Hikari No Aoi, hanhuw, winatabiyong, lolilo, Guest, Ajengg, Katsumi, Clara Merisa, rini andriani uchiga, re, nn, hana37, guiji, Katsumi, nay, Po, virgo25, kensuchan, dwi2, chipana, Ega EXOkpopers, dindachan06, Cahya Uchiha, nay, ANFaridha, kirigaya chika, Astia Morichan.

Jangan kapok ripiu yap,


End file.
